New rival
by Immatureboys
Summary: After the fall of Shadaloo, Chun Li works on a new case until she meets an ally who helps her out in her investigation. Turns out he is more than a fan as he develops affection towards the Interpol woman, but there is more to this ally that meets the eye.
1. The new Challenger

"Stop thieves…!" a store owner shouted out as she tried to chase a couple of robbers. Chun Li went in pursuit of the criminals with the stolen merchandise. "Come one we got to get outta here before that crazy cop woman shows up." The criminals rushed.

"Who are you calling crazy?" Chun Li leaped on top of the criminals. "You god damn bitch." The other criminals were about to pull out their guns; however Chun Li quick reflexes put the criminals thugs down. "Looks like you guys are going away for a long time." Chun Li said."I see your still working hard." Po Lin complimented appearing in front of Chun Li. "Po Lin…" Chun Li rushed over to greet her old friend and partner. "It's been a while… partner." She said. The two of them gave each other a welcome hug.

"What have you been doing lately?" Chun Li asked having coffee with her old friend at a cafe. "I've been working at random shops here and there since my early retirement from the force." Po Lin replied drinking her coffee. "By the way…I'm sorry for your father's death. I can understand why your obsession with Shadaloo must keep you busy. I know how it feels to lose someone special to you." Po Lin said.

"It's alright Po Lin don't worry about in the least…" Chun Li held her head down for a brief second sadden by her father's death. "Guess I should have never brought it up. I'm sorry." Po Lin replied. "I'm serious Po Lin don't worry about it." Chun Li reassured with a smile. Po Lin smiled back at Chun Li in relief.

"Hey remember back at the academy we used to spare together in training, but you always kicked my butt a lot." Po Lin remembered changing the subject. "Hey you were pretty good yourself." Chun Li said. The two laughed together reminiscing on old times.

"We should hang out more often and catch up on old times more." Po Lin offered. The two laughed together reminiscing of old times.

"Give me back my purse." A woman called out to a thief. Chun Li and Po Lin were about to go after the thief, but somebody had already stopped the thief at his tracks. "You're a little light there to be committing crimes in broad daylight pal." A guy complimented. "You little scumbag…!" the thief shot back. The thief was about to punch out the guy but he countered with throw move. "Man, and here I thought you were tougher than this. What a letdown? You just as threatening s a cat just when I thought I could find some leads." the guy complained rubbing the back of his head. The guy was revealed as a charming Japanese -American carefree young adult with long brown hair to his neck and a sincere smile."

"Well got to run, can't stay here any longer." The guy ran out of sight. "Hey you wait up." Chun Li called out chasing after the mysteries guy. "Sorry dear, but I'm really in a hurry talk to you soon." He replied. "I said… wait up." Chun Li called still pursuing the guy. "And I said I have things to go right now, so I'll talk to you later." The guy replied.

The guy leaped onto the walls of an ally way to the roof to escape from Chun Li. Chun tailed him by running on the walls and leaping to an edge to the roof. "Hope this works well." Chun Li had sighted the guy as she leaped for a tackle on them causing them roll out.

The guy rose back on his fight Chun Li made the first move as he blocked her attack. The two of them began fight as Chun Li released a barrage of kicks at the guy; however, he blocked most of them, but one of the kicks got him. "Man…that kick of yours packs quite a punch." He said. Chun Li went for another kick, but he caught her leg and tossed her. He leaped up for a counter attack. The two of them took their distance from fighting for a moment.

"By the looks of it…I'd say you're not one of them." He said. "I could say the same for you." Chun Li replied. "I should have known…your way too beautiful to be one of those thugs." He complimented. "Hitting on me isn't going to make me consider letting you go…not until you tell me who you are." Chun Li said.

"Its common curtsies to give your own name before asking some else's even to a pretty lady like yourself." he said. "Fine…I'm Chun Li, an agent of Interpol. Now tell me who you are." Chun Li introduced.

"Man…you sure are persistent, but I guess it's only fitting I tell you who I am. The name's…Eric, at your service my dear." Eric induced himself. "I must say, you're just as the criminals described, very lovely, but I don't believe the crazy part." He complimented. Chun Li stood there blushing after his sweet compliments to her. Chun Li shook her head hard trying to erase trying to come back to reality. "Did you confuse me for somebody else?" Kaien asked.

"Yes I did…I'm so sorry about that, I overacted and attacked you." Chun Li apologized. "Hey it's all right…and I got a chance to fight you myself, since I heard about your recent victories in the Street fighting tournament." Eric said. Eric approached Chun Li closely. "You know you're very cute when you're angry." Eric complimented.

"Chun Li…hey...there you are." Po Lin called out. Po Lin then caught up to Chun Li catching her breath first. "You ran ahead of me…I can't keep up with your speed you know." Po Lin said. "Sorry…I chased down some guy, because I assume he was an enemy, but I was mistaken. He is right…here." Chun Li paused as she noticed Eric was gone.

"Where is that guy now?" Po Lin asked. "I suppose he was there moments ago…" Chun Li guessed. "Man…I always disliked shady people for some reason." Chun Li said. "Still I gotta admit he was quite handsome." Po Lin suggested. "He wasn't that bad, but I would not say handsome." Chun Li replied.

"Chun Li…huh, I like you already." Eric said looking down at Chun Li and Po Lin.

"Well you gotta admit…pretty charming to have a guy hit on you like that. I'm kinda jealous." Po Lin said. Chun Li stood there dumbfounded blushing. "Hey why are you red… all of a sudden?" Po Lin checked. The two girls left the scene where Eric was last spotted. "In the meantime…we should look up some information about him; he did say something about leads." Chun Li said.

Po Lin accesses the data base computer on information on Eric. "Ah…here we go. His real name is Eric Kawasaki; he is half Japanese and half American. He was orphaned at birth, and he's the same age as you. He also had some rough encounters with Shadaloo, but nothing illegal. From what it says a temple monk took him in as a child and raised him." Po Lin reported.

"Well…guess his hang out places usually includes restaurants, night clubs, bakeries, bars, fighting tournaments…hey speaking of which, there's Street fighting tournament being held south from here. If where lucky we should be able to find him from there." Po Lin said. "If he has some information on Shadaloo then he could help me." Chun Li said.

"Looks like our new challenger has step forward in the ring, hopefully, he could put up a fight against our raining champion." The announcer announced. Eric stepped into the Street fighting ring ready to face a big muscular guy. Chun Li and Po Lin watched Eric's match from the audience. "This won't take long." The big guy said. "I'm already bored here; let's make this quick big guy." Eric yawned. "When you wake up you'll already be in a hospital bed little man. The big threaten cracking his knuckles. Eric signed in boredom.

"You dare to mock me by signing." The big guy swung his left hock at Eric, but he dodged his attack easily. "Come on…I'm just getting started." The big guy swung random punches at Eric, but he avoided them without a sweat. "Are you ever going to get serious yet?" Eric asked.

The big guy did an uppercut on Eric knocking him up in the air. "Your mine now little man." He was about to punch him, but Eric had performed a counter attack hitting the guy with the ball of his foot. Eric then bounced off the ropes and launched for an elbow attack to the big muscular guy's rip cage. The big guy was then down for the count.

"And he is down for the count, who would have through he would be beaten so easily by our new challenger. Happy on his victory Eric waved to the audience. "He took that guy out in no time." Po Lin said. "Humph…that's child's play." Chun said.

"Maybe I should see what he got for real rather than a misunderstanding." Chun Li said taking off her jacket entering the ring to fight Eric. "Hey tough guy…let me see what you got for real. No holding back." Chun Li challenged. "Well, well, it's very good to see you again Chun Li, and don't you look absolutely lovely today just like in the tournament." He complimented. Chun Li has gotten into her fighting stance as Eric started to recognize it. "That fighting style… no doubt about you were trained by Gen." he figured. The two got into their stance awaiting the first move.

**Will update more on the way**


	2. Old tournament days

Chun Li and Eric got in their fighting stances getting ready to face each other in a match. Eric got into a fight stance of Shorinji Kempo. "Well, well, what an unfortunate turn of events, to have a former champion of street fighter arrive here face the new challenger, even if she isn't part of the tournament, but hey let's just watch it just for the hell of it." The announcer announced.

"I don't know how do you know about Gen, but that is the least of my concern right now." Chun Li blunted. "It shouldn't surprise you my dear, I know lots of fighters." Eric shot back. As the bell ranged, the two of them began to sidestep considering who will make the first move. Eric tapped his right foot as he vanished from Chun Li's sight within an instant. Chun Li later spotted him in the air launching a jump kick at her quickly she blocked his attack launched at her.

"As expected from Chun Li, nice quick reflexes." He complimented. "Well, now it's my turn." Chun Li shot back about to make her move. Chun Li launched some round house kick and then released a barrage of kicks at Eric. Eric struggled to block all the kicks.

He then caught one of legs and grasped it tightly. Chun Li smirked at him for a moment as countered him by doing her Spinning bird kick. Eric was aware of her moves as he block her other kick and tossed her in the air, she then landed back on her feet. "Guess I should watch myself around you." Chun Li replied on guard.

"Nonetheless, I'm also quite agile on my feet as well." Chun Li charged. She released a barrage of punches hoping that his will not counter. Eric had done the same thing. The two of them exchange fist by fist hoping to hit a hit. Eric caught her hands and had then grappled, but using this opportunity Chun Li launched a kick at Eric as he was unable to guard her attack. Stricken from the attack he wiped the bruise off his face. "Now…it's time to get serious." Eric sneered.

Chun Li launched another jab on him, but countered her by throwing her to the ground. He pinned her down as he had her arm on lock. "Too bad Chun Li…looks like victory is mine, so I think its best you'd surrender now." Eric gloated. "Don't count your victory just yet." Chun Li broke free from his grasp.

Chun Li attack Eric again with multiple kick. "This again," he said defended himself from her kicks. She did a side kick on Eric unexpectedly striking him.

She then launched out an energy ball projectile attack. "Kikoken…!" she called out. Eric was already on the ropes after her attack. "I'm not done just yet." Eric shouted. He launched in the air for an attack as Chun Li defended his multiple palm attacks. He then struck her in the face bruising her left cheek. She noticed the wound as she wiped off her cheek still willing to fight. The two of them charged at each other for a final strike to insure victory between one another; however, Chun Li powerful kicks overpowered Eric's defense putting him down. "And the winner…Chun Li." The announcer announced as the crowd cheered for her. "Looks like I won." Chun Li cheered. She smiled and put two fingers up winking at the audience. "Wow Chun Li…you really did a number on him." Po Lin noticed looking at Eric's unconscious body and saw him bleeding from his forehead. "Oh my…!" Chun Li feared with her hand over her mouth for Eric's health.

"For the last time don't worry about it, you didn't hurt me too badly, and like you said no holding back." Eric laughed. "Still, I'm sorry about that." She apologized. "It's no wonder you were known once before as the strongest woman in the world." Po Lin remembered. "Po Lin, don't say that." Chun Li replied embarrassed. "Wow…strongest woman in the world, really: I want to hear more." Eric said interested. "Yeah, she was once in a Street fighter tournament beating up every random guy that came her way. She also always got cocky a lot in the field." Po Lin said. "Stop it Po Lin…I was young back then." Chun Li begged. Chun Li looked down embarrassed with her past life. "Well, wish I could talk about you more, but I have to get to work. See you later Chunners." Po Lin said running off. "Chunners huh…I wonder what else do you go by?" Eric wondered.

"Ahem, never mind that I was looking for you, so I could ask questions." Chun Li assured. "Really, what kind of questions my dear?" Eric asked. "I read in your profile that you had recent encounters with Shadaloo." Chun Li reminded. "That's a little mean…reading into someone's personal file without their consent." Eric smudged. "I don't mean to invade your privacy, but I have to read list of people involve with Shadaloo. If you have any information then I want you to tell me." Chun Li said. "What a shame and here I thought you'd taken an interest in me." Eric guessed as she went in close to Chun Li. "Shadaloo is long gone, but if you need to know …as far I can remember…I faced off with a lot of thugs related to Shadaloo. My mother was a scientist that was threatened to work for Shadaloo. They paid her a large sum of money to do so, and what a relief she really needed it, for she about to lose her business and be put out on the street, but even so working for Shadaloo and hurting innocent people was still destroying her inside. She was one Bison's best scientist. She could not stand it anymore so she committed suicide afterwards at least that what I've have been told." Eric explained.

"Is that all…?" Chun Li asked. "Yep…that's the whole story." Eric said with a sincere smile.

"By the way weren't you working with that muscular soldier and that British chick?" Eric asked. "You mean Guile? Something else came to him, he working on another case, same with Cammy, so I'm sort of short staffed. I could really use you help, but until they make their move I'm on standby for now." Chun Li replied. "I will be more than happy to help you out on your investigation Chun Li whoever these foes are." Eric accepted. "All I found out is that most of the men are former Shadaloo henchmen, and there working for an unknown different organization, but whatever it is looks like trouble, and I have my suspicion something is going on." Chun Li reported. "Well this outta be fun working alongside with you." Eric cheered.

"It's a life and death situation, it isn't supposed to be fun." She shot back.

"Hey, I'm just joking, I'll take this more seriously." Eric joked. "Hey what's that over there?" Eric spotted thug in a shady deal. "Must be one of their drug dealings, if we can stop him, then I may be able to get some questions from him." Chun Li suggested.

A gang of thugs surrounded Chun Li and Eric to cover the other guy deal. "We don't like you interfering with us cop woman. Stay out of this or we are going to mess up that pretty face of yours as well as your boyfriend here." The thugs threatened. "You guys never learn do you?" Chun Li chirped.

Chun Li leaped into action knocked out the thugs with multiple kicks. Eric admired Chun Li from the sidelines as she took out the thugs. "I'll bet you're a pushover compared to her." The thug threatened Eric. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover pal." Eric stated.

The thug swung a right hook at Eric, but easily avoided the attack as Eric countered his arm and pinning him down. A second charged in at Eric, but did a powerful thrust punch at the thug taking him down completely. "Quite the fan club you have here." Eric complimented.

"Very Funny…" she replied.

Moments later all the thugs were tied up as she prepared to question them. "All right talk, who do you guys work for?" Chun Li demanded. "Screw off woman! Do you think we'll tell you anything?" The thug shot back. Chun Li got into her fighting stance ready to attack. "Best better do what the lady tells you boys…those legs of hers pack quite a WALLOP, and she won't hold back for criminals like you." Eric warned.

"Okay, okay, the person we work for is…" he paused, but before he could answer her question the men were all gunned down by a long distance sniper as Chun Li and Eric got on guard after the attack. "A sniper…?" Chun LI asked.

Eric picked up one of the bullets. "A good sniper in the least, whoever these guys seems to be very serious about their organization?" Eric observed.

**To be continued…**


	3. SIN

That afternoon…Po Lin was on the computer trying to scan the bullet fired at the thugs, but the trace led nowhere. "Any luck Po Lin?" Chun Li asked. "Nada Chunners, I went over the scans a few times, but found no trace. The bullet in incase in led which means that they don't want us finding them. Pretty smart I must say." Po Lin checked the bullet. "Well whatever they are it has Shadaloo's name written all over it, but until then continue to keep me posted. Sorry to have to risk your life like this again even after you quit." She apologized.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Po Lin replied with a gentle smile.

As Chun Li stepped out of the Interpol office Eric tossed her a can iced coffee while waiting for her outside. "Have you found any leads on our criminal friends?" he asked. "No, but I do have hunch that they will strike somewhere we'll be able to see who they really are. Which means, tonight we're going under cover." Chun Li said drinking her iced coffee. That night Chun Li met up with Eric at a night club in different attire.

* * *

"We're infiltrating a night club?" Eric asked. "One of our spies tells me that the mysterious thugs are dealing here and since it's the most common nightclub around here I figure it's a lead." Chun Li suggested. Eric stared at Chun Li with great passion as she was in descent attire with makeup. "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked noticing Eric staring at her. "Uh…no, we should go in a see what they are up to." He replied. Chun Li stopped him as she was bothered by his street clothes. "No way, they are going to let that slide." Chun Li said. At the last minute the two stopped by a clothes store and got Eric a decent sharp outfit. "Now you look handsome enough." Chun Li admired.

The entered the night club acting natural trying not to stand out from the crowd. "It seems to be normal so far. I don't see any suspicions looking people." Eric stated. "Keep your eyes peeled we don't want to lose him." She ordered.

"Well now, what's a babe like you doing in a club like this?" a random man asked hitting on Chun Li. "Lay off of her man, isn't it obvious the lady wants to come home with a real man like me?" another guy said hitting on Chun Li. "Yeah drop this chump right now, I guarantee I'll show you a good time." A third guy hit on Chun Li. "In your dreams, punk. You're not really my type." Chun Li shot back. "Careful boys this lady is very feisty one she is certainly not ordinary." Eric warned.

"We happen like tough women chump." The man replied still hitting on Chun Li in the meantime Eric was on the lookout for any suspicion looking people, but then caught a guy upstairs. He then embraced Chun Li from behind. "Sorry boys but I'm going to have to borrow the lovely lady for a brief moment." Eric interrupted.

"_I happened to stumble across one of the thugs seems like something big is going down." _He whispered in her ear.

"Hey where do you think you're going with my woman?" the guy asked. "Sorry boys, but the lady prefers nice guys like me not poorly dead chumps like you." Eric teased. "What did you say you little punk?" a guy shot back. "Can't help it if it's the truth boys you're just not good enough." Eric mocked back.

"I'll kick your ass…!" a man charged with a punch, but Eric quickly caught his attack. _"Go Chun Li; see what our friends are up to. I'll be right behind you."_ He whispered assuring her escape. Chun Li then went ahead of Eric. "Now look what you done. For that, we are going to mess up that face of yours." The man gathered cracking their knuckles. Eric yawned in boredom. "I'm already bored." He mocked.

"Let's get him!" the men charged at Eric at once. He tripped of the men and struck him down, next he threw one guy at the bar counter.

Meanwhile Chun Li continued to travel to the upper level looking for the main boss of the operation keeping her eyes open. A waitress then passed Chun Li holding a bottle of bourbon. "I'll take it from her." She offered taking the tray of bourbon. A man in suit stopped Chun Li to check for anything suspicions. "Your clear go on." He said.

When she was led in the private room a mysterious man in the dark was waiting for her. "You certainly can take long on my drink order." He complimented. "I apologize for the delay, something came up." Chun Li replied putting on a fake smile to impress the boss covered in darkness.

The boss sat in the chair with a grin on his face while still in the darkness. "Well now I see they have sent over Interpol's finest after me. You never seem to give up where your unwanted." He commented.

Chun Li signed as he found out who she was. "Well guess you're smart enough to figure it out… huh?" Chun Li said as she put on her traditional attire to stop the boss. "It's over, surrender now." She demanded. He laughed at her attempt.

"Come now dear detective, you really don't think it would be that easy do you?" he mocked as he ordered his men at Chun Li. "Boys, why don't you turn her inside out? Make her bleed all over." he offered. A group of thugs surrounded Chun Li ready to fight her. "So who are you guys anyway?" she asked.

"There would be no point in telling you since you won't be around to find out, but I'll give you a hint before you go since I'm nice. We are a new branch of Shadaloo." He replied. "Does that mean Shadaloo is back? She asked curiously. "Did you hear a thing I said, we are new branch of Shadaloo, but I won't repeat myself to you. Now the boys show our lady friend a good time." He said.

The men in suits charged at Chun Li at once as the men were no match for Chun Li strength and speed. "Next?" Chun Li tempted the boss. "Humph those losers are nothing compared to me I assure you." He said. He was revealed from the darkness revealing a man with evil sinister grin, in red coat, wearing a face mask, and a red fedora hat. He stood there ready to face Chun Li until he opened both of his eyes and revealed hex sign with them that stared at Chun Li for a brief moment. Chun Li was frozen in place as she was able to sense a very dark sinister aura around him. He giggled for a bit.

Not fearing him Chun Li charged at him and released a multiple barrage of kicks at him, but avoided all her blows in no problem. She then began to use her fist at him, but the results still remained the same as she was unable to hit him. "Come now, is that the best you got. I'm already bored." He taunted. "Not even close." She said as she used different kicks at him, but then he caught one of her legs as he locked it in place. He then struck her in the leg inflecting some pain on it nearly immobilizing it.

He then took a distance and got into his fighting style. Eric rushed upstairs to Chun Li's aid, but then recognized the enemy's fighting style from the start. "Chun Li, back down now whatever you do don't fight him. He's not like any other enemy." Eric warned. "What do you mean Eric, you know who he is?" Chun Li asked.

"No, that fighting style of his is not to be taken so lightly." Eric warned. "You should listen to your boyfriend my dear; I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve." The guy said waving his fingers getting ready to attack. A call came to his cell phone ordering him to pull back.

"Humph…consider yourself lucky my dear friends for I have other things in mind." He said leaving but Chun Li would not let him get away. "Oh don't worry I'll leave something behind for you since you won't be lonely." He said as helicopter came in and picked him up and another one aimed at Chun Li and Eric.

"Oh crap…!" he barked. The helicopter shot up the club aiming at Chun Li and Eric as they dodged the fire power taking cover."These guys sure are not going to make it easy." Eric got a piece of rubble from the building and threw it at the helicopter making it lose control. As the helicopter was taken down the thug within was captured and arrested by the police. "Well at least we got most of his men." Chun Li said as her and Eric stood at the crime scene.

"I apologize boss, but the deal did not go down, due to interferes from Interpol." He reported to his boss on his phone. "Interpol is becoming very bothersome, we may need to take drastic measures." The boss replied.

Chun Li tended to her leg injury given from the mysterious stranger, while Po Lin was still on the computers looking up data on the enemy. "By the way Eric, what did you mean by that fighting style back there?" Chun Li asked.

"You won't believe me if I told you, but it's a fighting style called…the White Lotus." Eric reported.

"White Lotus…?" Chun Li replied.

"Yeah, it's one of the most rare and most deadly martial arts in the world, capable of destroying your opponent inside and out, or limb by limb. How did that guy learn the style is anybody's guess?" Eric said.

"Po Lin, look of list of people that learned the White Lotus style." Chun Li ordered. "You got it Chunners." Po Lin replied looking of the computer for different martial arts of the White Lotus.

"Ah…here it is, according to the data I've found only a few students have mastered this fighting style, but most of them were killed in battle. The only one who truly mastered it was a student named Jack Stigma. Who's mastered the White Lotus fighting style as he trained under the grand master of the White Lotus June-ho? There were many death match competitions testing the martial art to determine the true successor, but in the end he ended up in triumphant over the other competitors. So he and his master had a final match to determine the true successor of the martial art, but throughout the process he killed his master in cold blood." Po Lin explained looking up about the fighting style and the students.

"That's horrible…" Chun Li chirped.

"Guess it was either kill or be killed?" Eric guessed.

"He now goes by Kahndora for whatever reason I don't know, but now he's working for an unknown organization and he's dressed in red with a hideous creepy grind on his face while taking the lives of others who gets in his way. People are now referring to him as the…red devil." Po Lin reported.

"Hey I found something." Po Lin zoomed in at the red man's cloak and found a symbol named S.I.N." Po Lin found out.

"It stands for Shadaloo Intimidation Network, it's just as he said, and it's another branch for Shadaloo just in case we haven't seen the last of them, so guess you could call it a back up organization. They are linked to a lot of crime syndicates." Po Lin reported.

Little did they know they were being watched by a CIA agent woman who was monitoring their every move as she smiled on the information gathered to her?

**To Be Continued….**


	4. Eric vs Fei Long lights camera FIGHT!

"It would seem like Interpol is onto us sir and Kahndora was careless." C. Viper reported working as a S.I.N agent. "A careless mistake on my part sir:" Kahndora reported.

"Failure saddens me, how do you think I should deal with this sadness." The Seth replied. "You can start by taking Kahndora off your smuggling operations since he has proven to being incompetent." C. Viper suggested. "Perhaps you'd like to put that theory of yours to the test." Kahndora threatened pulling out his pocket knife at the spy as she got on guard prepared to fight the madman. "Go ahead a try it… you freak!" C. Viper tempted ready to fight.

"Enough…" the Seth interrupted.

"We need to assure that we are not too a suspicion to draw any attention from Interpol or the other authorizes, continue the operation and be sure to keep a low profile." Seth ordered. The two nodded their heads in reply to Seth's orders as they exit the room.

"You sure know how to deceive people really easy lady, but rest assured you can't fool my eye, for I don't trust you as far as I can kill you." Kahndora threatened. C. Viper brushed her hair back ignoring Kahndora's warnings. "Keep your warnings to yourself freak, otherwise I'll wipe the grind off your ugly face." C. Viper shot back.

"This could prove quite troublesome for me if Interpol is deeply involved as well as other organizations." C. Viper thought.

"So where are we going?" Eric asked walking along side with Chun Li. "I have a friend who is also helping my along with the investigation, so where going to pay him a visit." Chun Li said.

"Ugh, for crying out loud, it's a movie Fei Long quit putting most of our stunt men in comas." The director said. "Sorry, but I need some to really hone my skills." Fei Long replied.

We are on a tight budget, quit complaining and for once pretend to care." The director shot back. "Well guess my skills are beginning to feel a little rusty after all this time?" Fei Long replied. "Hey Fei Long, how's it going?" Chun Li called out to him. "Ah, Chun Li it's been a while." Fei Long greeted.

"Wow, thee Fei Long, you never told me your friends with a movie star, your movies are really great." Eric greeted with a handshake. "And who might you be?" Fei long asked. "Eric Kawasaki's the name." Eric introduced.

"Looks like there filming another martial arts movie, sounds so cool. Eric admired the scenery. "Yeah, gives me much time to brush up on my skills that way the movie will be worth seeing." Fei Long replied. "If you need yourself an opponent, Eric is your guy he's quite tough." Chun Li offered giving him a slight push.

"Really, he's that strong?" he asked.

"What do you say Eric?" Chun Li asked. "Wow, in a featured film with Fei Long, I'd be honored." Eric accepted with passion gripping his fist.

"Excellent." Fei Long replied.

"Looks like this will be a convincing fight. Get the new guy in costume at once!" The director ordered.

Fei Long and Eric were on the film set of the warehouse district as the two of them were prepared to fight as they got in their fight stances. "Looks like you'll prove to be a challenge. I don't see any openings in your defense." Fei Long admired. "Thanks, I learned from the best." Eric replied.

"Lights, camera, and…ACTION!" the director shouted as the films were rolling at Eric and Fei Long.

The two of them begin to side step for a brief moment and then Fei Long charged head on at Eric with a barrage of punches. Eric caught one of his arms as he launched a flip throw at Fei Long, Fei Long later countered with a high jump kick.

"Now it's my turn." Eric barked. Eric launched at Fei Long with multiple punches and kicks at Fei Long as Fei Long continued to block his attacks. Fei Long the launch multiple round house kicks Eric, however; Eric caught one of his kicks and launched Fei Long in the air.

"Looks like it's time to come at you with full force." Fei Long barked determined to fight Eric.

"That line wasn't in the script, but I like it, keep the camera rolling." The director ordered.

The two of them charged at each other for the second time as they begin to match blow by blow between hands and feet. Fei Long then back away in striking distances preparing for another attack. Fei Long then charged at Eric for another round house kick as his foot lit up on fire for an attack on Eric.

"This is getting rather intense." The director admired.

As Fei Long continued to perform multiple round house kicks at Eric, he then struck Fei Long with an upper cut. Eric launched himself up in the air for final attack at Fei Long, however, Fei Long anticipation his moves at he countered attack with a few blows to the stomach and a final blow kick blow knocking crashing down into the lights.

"Cut!" the director called out as the production was on hold.

"That was perfect. We'll print it right away and don't worry about the equipment."

"I hope you're not hurt too badly Eric." Fei Long checked on his condition.

"Nope, just peachy Fei Long no real damage here." Eric said with a smile despite being hurt by Fei Lon's assault. Fei Long and Chun Li helped Eric on his feet. "You really gave me a run for my money, let's fight again sometime." Fei Long said.

"Sure thing and this time the odds would be in my favor." Eric challenged.

"Oh we'll see you about that." Fei Long shot back.

"By the way Fei Long do you know something about S.I.N?" Chun Li asked. "Only a little, most of them were in charge of the attacks on my film crew, so we had to relocate time and time again, but then they threaten to pull production if we ever continued." Fei Long explained.

"Even so I'm looking to expose them for the cowards they are." Fei Long said gripping his fist.

"So have we gotten any leads so far by what Fei Long had told us?" Eric asked.

"Based off what Fei Long told you it seems like fighters from around the world had been disappearing even with Shadaloo gone…just when you thought you heard the last of them." Po Lin reported on the computer.

"Even so, S.I.N is still related to Shadaloo which makes them a threat." Chun Li cracked her knuckles. That night Fei Long walked home from an after party from his movie as was ambushed by men in suits belonging to S.I.N. "You guys work for S.I.N huh, what are your true motives." Fei Long demanded as he got on guard ready to fight.

Not answering his questions the men charged at Fei Long with full force, but was no match for his kung fu ability as they were knocked down without a sweat. "How disappointing, I barely even broke sweat with you guys my stunt me put up more of a challenge then you guys." Fei Long mocked.

Fei Long was then struck behind the back by C. Viper fist as it generated into electric. "Looks like this suit packs quite a punch and you will benefit S.I.N greatly with your abilities even through your not much." C. Viper said as she scanned Fei Long.

A rock was unexpectedly thrown at her as she knocked it back. "That's some fancy tech you got there, so, S.I.N is on the move after fighters huh, I would not want you to touch Hong Kong's superstar. I mean, what the fans will think." Eric interrupted.

"You're a long way from home kid. You better back off before you get hurt." C. Viper threatened. "Oh I will, but I can't you hurt Fei Long as a fellow fan of his. What will you do if word gets out?" Eric teased. "You've been warned kid, stay out of this, or you won't live to see the sunset." C. Viper continued to threaten.

"It's just business kid, and I could not care less about others." C. Viper charged in for an electric punch as Eric easily avoided her attack. Little did C. Viper know Eric got a picture from her wallet with her and her daughter? "What a lovely daughter?" he admired.

"To be honest you not that bad looking as far as looks goes, very slender, a cute face, and lovely figure." Eric said hitting on C. Viper from bottom to top. "I'm flattered on your comments, but I'm afraid you're out of your league." C. Viper shot back. C. Viper charged for an attack on Eric with a flame kick powered by her suit, but as Eric blocked her attack she had disappeared and took her photo back.

"Looks like there is more to her that meets the eye, but I think she's a little old for me." He admired. C. Viper was annoyed and offended by Eric's comment hid in the shadows. "Who does he think he's calling old?" C. Viper muttered angry.

"Hey Fei Long are you okay?" Eric asked at his aid. "Yeah, this is the first time I'd let a woman get the best of me." Fei Long replied getting up on his feet while hurt from Viper's attack. "I could tell you one thing she was not like ordinary fighters." Eric replied as he saw the burn marks on Fei Long's back.

"Yes…so far S.I.N is working on a top secret project made to lure fighters all over the world. I ran across a fighter that was with the Interpol agent, but I assure you he is no threat. I'll take care of anyone who gets in my way…understood." C. Viper reported to her superiors on her phone.

**To be continued… **


	5. Chun Li's dayoff

That morning a knocking came at Chun Li's place as she just woke up as she signed. "Who could that be early in the morning?" Chun Li yawned. She answered the door as it revealed Po Lin. "Good morning Po Lin what brings you here so early in the morning?" she asked. "Don't tell me you were sleeping all day?" she asked.

"Well what could I do, my commanding officer was not please by the way I failed to capture Kahndora even with all the S.I.N men in our custody?" she replied.

"That is just like you now and days; it's always work, work, and more work." Po Lin signed. "Take a load off with this." Po Lin handed Chun Li some season passes to a hotel resort.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Po Lin lectured.

"Guess you're right, it beats doing nothing." She replied.

That summer Chun Li and Po Lin was at a hotel relaxing in the sun by the pool. "Your right Po Lin this is very relaxing." Chun Li said lying out in the sun with a nice bathing suit. "Hey told you, I mean I know you're very dedicated by you need some time off once in a while." Po Lin relaxed with Chun Li. A waiter handed Chun Li an iced tea drink. "Thank you." Chun Li thanked. "No problem Mrs. It's a pleasure to be at your service." Eric said working as a waiter. "Eric," Chun Li recognized. "Hey there what are you doing here?" Po Lin asked.

"I'm working here part time, what a coincidence finding you girls here." Eric said as he handed Po Lin her drink as well. "Either a coincidence or maybe just being a stalker." She joked. Nervous about her statement he moved on to another table. "Love to stay and chant, but I got other tables to serve…bye." Eric bided. "That guy gets even more charming every day; it's no wonder why he has a thing for you." Po Lin giggled at his reaction. "Come Po Lin, I'm pretty sure it's nothing like that. Nonetheless he isn't too bad." Chun Li chirped. The two watched and admired Eric served drinks to the other customers.

The two dived into the pool and began to swim back and forth. "Ah this feels so good, I'd never thought I'd feel more relax in the pool like this." Chun Li chilled. "It's no trouble at all to take it easy once in a while." Po Lin chirped. "You were always better than me in everything, but in terms of swimming I have the upper hand." Po Lin advised as she swam ahead of Chun Li. "Oh we'll see you about that." Chun Li challenged trying to get ahead of Po Lin.

"Give it up Chunners; you know you could never beat me in this sport." PO Lin shot back. Determined Chun Li swam ahead of Po Lin as she challenging her in a swim match. "Sorry Po Lin you lose in this round." Chun Li said as she beat Po Lin to the finish line. Po Lin splashed water on her after her defeat. "It does not mean I'm done yet." Po Lin challenged. Chun splashed water at her back and laughed together.

* * *

"Seems like old times when we first entered the academy together." Po Lin reminisced walking with Chun Li. "It's always been just you and me catching bad guys here and there." Po Lin reminded. "Yeah, and you were the driver right by my side while I pinned them down." Chun Li remembered.

"Hey what's Eric up too?" Po Lin spotted Eric with S.I.N agent.

"I don't know but we better go find out." Chun Li noticed as the two girls went in pursuit of Eric. They ran as quickly as they until they caught up with Eric as the S.I.N agent noticed the two girls he started to run.

"Damn we've been compromised." The S.I.N agent ran. Eric started to go in pursuit after him along with Chun LI and Po Lin. "Fancy meeting you girl's here." he greeted. "What's going on Eric?" Chun Li asked. "Seems like an S.I.N agent came to me offering death threats if we intervene anymore then we already have." Eric replied.

"Watch out!" Eric shouted. A knife was tossed at the girls as Eric quick reflexes moved them out of the way of the attack.

"I must say you have an annoying tendency of not staying out of our affairs." Kahndora said tossing knife while sitting at a car.

"Jack Stigma!" Chun Li called out.

"Haven't heard that name in a while, but just so you know its Kahndora now. Too bad you won't live to see the next day. Get them!" He replied ordering his men to attack. The men were about to pulled out their guns until they were immediately attacked at by Chun Li, Po Lin and Eric. "Ugh, you can't do anything by yourself huh Kahndora?" C. Viper insulted. "Shut up woman I have this all under control." Kahndora shot back.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get my hands dirty for your sake." C. Viper said.

"Prepare yourselves!" Kahndora threatened getting ready to fight.

"I'm taking you in Kahndora. You're coming with me." Chun Li said as charged at Kahndora for the first attack.

"You're not handling this guy alone my dear." Eric joined the fight against Kahndora.

"You should give up while you still have the chance, or you're going to get hurt little girl." C. Viper threatened.

"You're the one who's going to get hurt lady." Po Lin charged in for an attack, but Viper easily avoided her blow. "Where are you looking?" C. Viper asked as she shocked punched Po Lin.

"What the hell?" Po Lin cursed as she felt the blow of Viper's punch.

"What is that?" Po Lin asked.

"Just something made up, but now I could test it on you." C. Viper replied.

"You should just give up while your precious lives are at stake." Kahndora warned defending himself from Chun Li's and Eric's attacks.

C. Viper charged at Po Lin released a barrage of electric punches generating from her suit as Po Lin was able to block her attacks getting shock in more ways. C. Viper then launched up swung her leg releasing a fire kick at Po Lin. "I'm not done yet." Po Lin charged in for second assault but was overpowered by C. Viper attack as she struck her in the chest with her fist.

"_You are dirty."_ Po Lin moaned in pain.

"I do what I can to win." C. Viper said as she grabbed her by the collar and delivered the final blow on Po Lin knocking her unconscious.

"No…Po-Lin!" Chun Li shouted while fight with Kahndora.

"Your friend put up a fight so you should congratulate her." C. Viper said.

"You'll pay for this!" Chun Li charged in for an attack, but C. Viper evaded her.

"Sorry, but I have work to do, so be a good little girl and stay out of my way." C. Viper threatened with levying with her boots.

Eric continued to fight with Kahndora as Kahndora notice C. Viper was gone. "That woman is more trouble than she's worth. Consider this a draw for now." Kahndora threw a knife at Po Lin as Chun Li quickly got his knife attack, but before she faced Kahndora he had already vanished as his evil sinister laughed echoed the ally.

Chun Li and Eric rushed to Po Lin aid as she was hurt badly fro C. Viper assault.

"This isn't good." Eric stated checked her condition as it was critical.

"We need to get her to a hospital immediately." Chun Li suggested.

"Correction, you get her to a hospital I'll go after that woman." Eric said.

He left Chun Li side without warning as he went after C. Viper flying away from the scene. He launched up and grabbed her by the leg. "You didn't think you'd get away did you?" Eric asked. "Your more of a pest then I thought, so either you'd let go or I'll send you to a very painful demise." She threatened. Eric climbed up on C. Viper shoulder and punched her in the face she was about to shock him down until he got hold of both of her arms. "What's a matter can't fight without you fancy tech?" Eric teased. "Your more persistent then I thought, but this is where you get off from here." C. Viper said as she flew into a wall making Eric crash into the wall. "Go back home to your mama." C. Viper said. He watched with anger as C. Viper got away. "That woman is really more trouble than she's worth, I want to fight her again someday." Eric thought.

"That was close." C. Viper signed in relief.

**To be continued…**


	6. Ambushed

That night at the hospital Chun Li and Eric checked in on Po Lin condition as she was injured in battle from C. Viper. She stood there extremely worried about Po Lin's condition, but at the same time was anger at C. Viper for doing this to her former partner as she bit her nail. She then remembered the time at Po Lin was injured from the battle with Sagat, while trying to capture him gripping her hand.

Eric grasped her shoulders trying to ease her pain. "Stop it, Chun Li."

"It's not your fault Chun Li there is no need to blame yourself for her downfall." Eric explained.

"I know Eric, but it's just that…this is the second time she has been hurt while on duty and I failed to protect her." Chun Li replied with her head down.

"Cheer up Chun Li; I'm sure we'll get them this time. If Po Lin was wide awake she would want us to move on regardless of her behind." Eric assured.

Chun Li smiled at Eric comment knowing full well her was right all along. "Your right Eric we can't afford anymore setbacks." Chun Li said gripping her fist and then kicked the air in fierce determination.

"Seems like that Interpol agent is more nerve wrecking then I thought sir, we lost most of our men to her." Kahndora reported to Seth. "Might I suggest not leaving the big jobs to incompetence fools like him?" C. Viper suggested. Kahndora drew a blade from his sleeve insulted by C. Viper's comment aiming to fight her.

"Better watch that arrogance mouth of yours bitch; otherwise, it may get cut off in a nanosecond." Kahndora threatened.

C. Viper charged up her fist from her suit. "Your threats don't scare me you psychopath!" C. Viper shot back.

"Enough, I have another plan in mind." Seth announced.

"We will lure powerful fighters from around the world to participate in a tournament." Seth announced.

"Sir…I highly doubt that street fighters are going dumb enough to participate in this tournament even if you offer a lot of prize money after what Shadaloo has done and besides you really want to attract unnecessary visitors from Shadaloo like Bison." Kahndora explained.

Enraged, Seth slammed the desk. "Bison is nothing more than a ghost it's like I said before S.I.N is manipulating Shadaloo. I have my eye set on one warrior in the tournament that will benefit S.I.N's global power." He shouted.

An S.I.N agent reported interrupting the conversation. "Pardon me sir, but we've received Intel that a warrior in a Karate Gi has just been spotted around Hong Kong area." He reported.

"Could it be Ryu, after all these years of searching we've finally got the ultimate test subject I've been looking for? Finally I will witness his true power and harness it for myself. Maybe there is no need for fighting tournament after all." Seth said.

"Now then with that being said you all have your assignments." Seth announced as both C. Viper and Kahndora nodded their head in reply.

Chun Li and Eric checked in an ally but came up short on evidence to lead up to S.I.N. "Man. Nothing here either, seems like we keep on coming shorthanded every time. Even with Shadaloo defeated, fighters still have been disappearing recently." Chun Li signed.

"Well it's not like the boss is just going to try to throw an unexpected event our way. I mean…" Eric guessed.

While Eric was talking, Chun Li's cell phone ringed. "Yes, this is Chun Li." She answered. "We have received Intel that a karate fighter is in the area wearing karate Gi. He is located at the beach of Hong Kong, but two people are in pursuit of him." An agent reported on the phone.

"Eric, we've received a report that Ryu is located around the Hong Kong beach somewhere. We must hurry quickly." Chun Li said. "I'm right behind you." Eric followed Chun Li.

* * *

Ryu sat by the river meditating in place when Crimson Viper suddenly appeared behind him. "I found the target he will be captured at once." Viper reported.

Ryu turned his back to face his enemy behind him. "Who are you?"

"That's nothing you need to be concern about, all you have to do is come peacefully and you will not get hurt." Viper replied. "I don't see a reason why should I." Ryu said walking away.

Viper quickly attacked Ryu as he evaded her attack. "That was not a request." Viper said holding her static fist.

Ryu turned to face her as Viper attacked him randomly blow by blow of her power suit. "That's a bit dirty to be fighting with." Ryu said. "I do what I can to win. Why don't you release your full power already, I'm already bored?" She replied.

Ryu started to fight back as he outmatched Viper in terms of fighting. Kahndora threw a knife at Ryu as Ryu quickly evaded the attack. "I say, you're very quick on your feet. Most people would have not seen that coming and would have been dead after that." Kahndora complimented.

"Whoever organization you work for, I will not comply." Ryu denied.

Chun Li and Eric caught up to Ryu while he was in battle with Viper and Kahndora. "Ryu…!" Chun Li called out.

"Let's see how well you do against my white lotus." Kahndora charged at Ryu with two combat knifes. "All my years of traveling and training, I am familiar with such a fighting style I'm just surprised how someone like you is able to learn it." Ryu shot back defending Kahndora's attacks.

"How about this!" Viper shouted waving her leg releasing a fire kick knocking Ryu out.

Ryu rose back on his feet after her attack wiping the bruise off his cheek. "Seems like he's in trouble, we have to help him." Eric said. Chun Li and Eric rushed to Ryu's aid when all of a sudden a group of S.I.N agents surrounded them armed with machine guns.

"Well. Certainly wasn't anticipating this. What do we do now?" Eric said.

"We have no choice." As Chun Li and Eric checked their number of enemies surrounding them they put up their hands in surrender. The S.I.N agents approached them and tied them up taking the two into their custody. Chun Li then pressed a button on her phone signaling friends to know where she is at.

Ryu noticed Chun Li and Eric being taken by S.I.N as his fighting passion grew. "Chun Li…!" he shouted. He was about to shot a Hadouken at the agents taking her and Eric in when he was stopped by Kahndora cutting his arm.

"Oh Never you mind about them, it's us you'll need to worry about." Kahndora taunted. "All this will be taken care off if you only release your full strength, and besides those two will be used to benefit S.I.N greatly with their strength if they can survive the everlasting torture." Kahndora continued to taunt Ryu. "Too bad you'll never see those chumps again."

"No..!" Ryu roared as aura suddenly became dark.

"This is it, his true power." Viper said as she analyzed his power with her glasses. Ryu charged at Kahndora and Viper with full force and struck them with powerful blows. "Finally the real fun begins." Kahndora said.

"No, he's going to kill me." Viper feared. "It's much too dangerous." Viper flew away trying to get away from Ryu knowing that she couldn't take or capture Ryu.

Kahndora continued to fight Ryu while Ryu was still taken by the darkness. Kahndora was not afraid of Ryu's power as he drooled with absolute sinister happiness fighting against Ryu. Viper immediate pulled Kahndora away from Ryu. "We already got what we needed, let's go." Viper instructed.

"Damn, just when things were getting more fun." Kahndora and Viper retreated. Viper used a smoke bomb to make their presence vanished from Ryu's side.

**To be continued…**


	7. Captured

In an S.I.N secret base Viper and Kahndora reported to Seth. "Failure saddened me once again." Seth said. "We have haven't came back empty handed sir." Kahndora reported. "Yes, I manage to get some data on Ryu throughout the encounter." Viper reported.

"Interesting…anything else?" Seth replied giving him a disk of Ryu's power.

"We also manage to capture the Interpol agent and her insect friend that has been stopping our operations. They are being transferred to a different S.I.N facility." Kahndora smiled sinisterly.

"Excellent…" Seth complimented. "That woman had posed a problem to us in more ways than one, after the fall of Shadaloo. She will be a valuable test subject for my ultimate project as well as that boy." Seth said.

"Sir if I may ask, what is this ultimate project of yours?" Viper asked.

"You do not need to concern yourself with such a thing, just follow your assignments." Seth ordered.

Kahndora chuckled for a bit. "I'm more interested in that Interpol agent I want to see how much stamina she will have after the extraction." Kahndora hissed. Kahndora held his knife and licked it with anticipation.

Chun Li and Eric were locked up in the same room together while they were held prisoner. "Well that plan didn't work so well." Eric chirped. "Don't worry I planned this myself, that way we can get a view of what S.I.N is really planning with powerful fighters DNA's but I guess in a way I got you involved in this danger. I'm sorry." Chun Li said.

"Nonsense my dear if all the same I like being with you and I'm glad to help you out." Eric assured winking at Chun Li. Chun Li blushed at his response as she was touched by his words of affection.

Eric quickly changed the subject. "So that was Ryu…?" Eric wondered seeing Ryu for the first time. "I always knew he was powerful, but I never thought those two will give him a run for his money." Eric said. He remembered Viper and Kahndora fighting Ryu.

"It's obvious they were trying to awaken his hidden dark to benefit S.I.N and we can't let that happen otherwise its world domination." Chun Li said. "Nothing we can do here being locked up and all." Eric said.

"Or maybe, while your friends attack S.I.N from the outside we'll attack them from the insides." Eric suggested.

Chun Li high fived Eric and smiled. "Now you're speaking my language."

"Hey you two, get over here." An S.I.N agent ordered. He released the two from their holding cell. "You're going to be more test subjects for our little experiment, so don't try anything funny." He announced. The two walked with the S.I.N agent to the main lab.

"We should split up, while you find any data you can on the secret project, I'm going to go explore around." Eric whispered. Chun Li nodded her head in reply.

Eric pressed a button activating a magnet purse pulling all the S.I.N agents guns from them. "What the hell!" they shouted. Chun Li quickly rushed them with her quick multiple kicks knocking out each one of them. She traveled through the base to find S.I.N's mainframe.

"You all are so ugly, that it hurts my eyes." Said a familiar voice as Chun Li hid in the corner. "Wait a sec, I know that voice." Chun Li recognized.

Chun Li came out of hiding as she found Vega inside the S.I.N base as he took out most of the S.I.N agents. Vega sighed in boredom.

"Vega?" Chun Li called out.

Vega turned his back to face Chun Li. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my lovely beauty." Vega greeted.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Chun Li asked.

"Perhaps, I'm a ghost." He replied.

Chun Li attacked Vega with multiple kicks as he dodged them with breaking a sweat. "I don't care if you are. You're going to regret coming back." Chun Li barked.

"I really miss that lovely face of passion in your eyes." Vega replied defending himself from Chun Li's attacks. "What's a matter slowpoke, don't say you've gotten weak after all these years." Chun Li taunted.

Vega took a distance from Chun Li. "As much as I would enjoy reminiscing about our old encounter. I'm afraid I must be on my way, for I am also as you say, on the clock." Vega teased.

"You're not getting away from me that easily. Eric and I will…" She said.

"Eric…?" Vega replied interrupting Chun Li's. "So that is his name now, your new boyfriend." Vega teased.

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend, second how do you know him?" Chun Li shot back.

Vega chuckled for a bit. "And here I thought that brat was dead long ago."

"What do you mean?" Chun Li asked confused.

"He didn't tell you, well no matter." Vega continued to tease Chun Li.

"Enough games, answer -me!" Chun Li demanded in anger.

"That boy who is with you is one of Bison's in both physical blood and DNA. In other words he is Bison's brat." Vega explained.

"I don't believe you, your lying." Chun Li defended trying not to believe Vega's words.

"Do I? Then why don't you try asking him yourself, since he didn't tell you t everything. I'm sure you'll get a shock out of it." Vega mocked. Vega pushed Chun Li to the side. He smashed a red switch releasing toxic gas. "I'll see you again if you survive. Farewell my beauty." Vega vanished.

"Now realizing fire retardant gas, this gas is toxic all personnel evaluate the facility within the next two minutes." The speaker announced.

As the door slammed shut on Chun Li she was locked inside. Chun Li banged constantly at the door for a way out. "No. I can't get it opened." she chirped. Chun Li looked on S.I.N computer mainframe Vega was hacking as he left it on. She then decided to gather all the data on S.I.N's secret project while uploading the files on her floppy disk. Chun Li tried to cover her breath engulfed by the toxic fumes.

"Now then who are you hiding?" Eric explored around the base looking for C. Viper for payback. A flash image came into Eric's head of Chun Li in danger. "Oh no… Chun Li!" He shouted suddenly changing his motives as he rushed to Chun Li's aid.

He found Chun Li's location at the door was sealed shut. Eric tried to break it open as much as possibly, but nothing had worked. "Damn it, stupid door, open already." He barked continuing to bash the door. He then focused his energy and blew the door down as he discovered Chun Li collapsed from the toxin. "We've got to get out of here." He felt a purse within her as he carried her out of the facility.

Outside the facility Eric watched the place crumbled as Chun had already awakened by his side. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked lifting her up. "Yeah, I will be." She replied breathing slowly.

"He is Bison's brat." Vega echoed in Chun Li's head. Chun Li still doubted Vega's words towards Eric because of his sinister nature.

"What's our next plan?" Eric asked.

"We will have to get to the nearest hotel from here and wait for further Intel. Come on." Chun Li said.

"I won't believe it." Chun thought with thoughts of Vega's words.

That night the two of them traveled through the wilderness for the nearest town for shelter. "Hey there is a place." Eric pointed to a hotel spot.

"Well, wherever you two have been must have not been so pleasant." The hotel manager said.

"We want one room with a bath and two beds." She ordered.

"Guess it will be quite a night for you love birds." The manager teased.

"Just give me the key and no wise cracks please." Chun Li grumbled.

"Eric." Chun Li called.

"Yes." He answered.

"You wouldn't lie of keep things from me would you?" she asked.

"Not at all what are you saying?" he asked curiously and confused.

"Inside the place I had a run in with Vega. He said some things to me and I want to confirm if it's really true of not."Chun said suspiciously. "Did you tell me everything the other day, or was that just half of what you told me?" she asked. "Come on Chun Li you're really going to believe that psychopath over me? Eric assured.

"Answer me seriously!" Chun Li demanded.

"I've got nothing to hide." Eric said.

"You're lying I know it. You turn your eyes the other direction when you lie. My father taught me that trick." She said.

"Come on its pretty obvious he's got under your skin and you were just surprised. There is no need to take him seriously." Eric said trying to erase the subject matter.

Chun Li's suspicion nature grew as well as her patients. "Stop lying to me! I can see it all over your face what have you got to hide Eric? What are you not telling me? Do you not trust me enough to tell or maybe it was foolish of me to trust you? How do I know you're not with Shadaloo?" Chun Li snapped.

Eric held his head down for a brief moment and bit his lip on Chun Li's questions. He turned around ashamed facing Chun Li. "It's not like I was keeping it from you. I just… didn't know how to tell you. The truth is…Bison is my biological father because, he raped my mother." Eric confessed.

Chun Li stood paralyzed with shock with her eyes wide open and one hand covering her mouth.

**The truth revealed next chapter...**


	8. The truth and secret project revealed

Chun Li stood paralyzed with shock over Eric's sudden truth about himself. She could not believe what she just heard even while coming from Vega.

"I believe I told you before that my mother was a scientist that worked for Shadaloo. Well, she was one of Bison's best scientist as she helped him developed numerous weapons and assassins for his projects. She needed the money and nothing else, but it still was hurting her inside that she was hurting people throughout the process. Bison had grown quite the attachment to her as he later became her lover, however; she could never love a madman like him. But whether the choice was hers Bison took her by force and raped her, eventually she was impregnated with me." Eric explained.

"I was inside of her womb at the time, and as each passing day went on she wanted give me a life of my own. Then the day came when I was born, but sadly she could never be a mother to me with her current state. So she ran away from Shadaloo as Bison's henchmen's went on her pursuit." Eric continued.

"After that Bison's henchmen surrounded her as she came to a dead end by the waterfall. Knowing that the odds were against her she grasped me tightly and jumped off the waterfall. Moments later she drifted ashore as I was still safe, but mom was too injured to go on any longer, and then a monk had passed by and took me into his home, raised me like his own son and gave my mother a proper grave." Eric said.

"Ever since that day I've been determined to take down Shadaloo and anything related to it." Eric finished his story. Eric still had his back turned ashamed to face Chun Li.

Chun Li placed her hand over his shoulder to ease his pain. "You're not the only one who had suffered a terrible loss."

"And to think I was suspicions of you from the start." Chun Li nodded.

"Maybe it was a mistake for me to be born in the first place." Eric said holding his head down.

Chun Li embraced Eric from behind with a hug to ease his pain. "I'm sorry; I let my cop nature get the best of me. I'm sorry." Chun Li apologized.

Eric grasped her hand. "You don't have to feel sorry Chun Li, please don't worry about me. Right now our goals are exactly the same and I want to help you however I can."

It was quiet for a brief moment as the held each other until a knock came at the door. As Chun Li had answered the door it revealed Guile. "What have you found out?" she asked.

"Much research to S.I.N's experiments. Who is he?" Guile answered looking at Eric.

"He's an ally." Chun Li replied.

"I believe you've heard the more fighters have been disappearing from around the world after the fall of Shadaloo. I also found out about one of S.I.N's project. It is called BLECE; it's a stands for Boiling Liquid Expanding Cell Explosion. The weapon isn't chemical, biological or nuclear; it's powered by energy found in the human body. The spiritual energy called KI. It could give anyone power compared to the Satsui no Hadou. It could even produce a new breed of assassins to rain destruction upon civilization."

Throughout the investigations, there is no evidence that Bison and his men are dead, but I hope to god they are. I won't believe it till I see it I know what their capable of." Guile explained.

"Oh they are alive alright, I had a run in with Vega today, but his motives weren't clear." Chun replied.

"Whatever it is it can't be good I suspect that Shadaloo is behind S.I.N." Guile guessed.

"Anyway have you had any luck locating S.I.N's main place." She asked.

"Yeah, it's in a big corporation in north America. We have more reason to act since they have been linked to many crime syndicates." Guile said.

"And where is Cammy?" Chun Li asked.

"She is staying somewhere in North America, so we'll meet her." Guile answered.

"Then that is where we are heading, to storm their base and put a stop to their projects." She announced. "Then you can count on my help as well. I'm also concern about what Shadaloo is planning in the shadows." Eric said. Guile nodded in head in reply.

"All right, we'll head out first thing tomorrow morning and attack S.I.N stronghold." Guile said.

Later on that night Chun Li went to freshen up in the shower. Eric stood outside looking at the night stars with things on his mind. "What are you doing Eric?" she asked curiously getting out of the shower.

"Nothing just thinking how much I wanted to deny the truth told about me from the monk who raised me. Bison blood is inside of me. He is the true darkness. Does that me that there is darkness in my heart as well?" Eric wondered staring at his hands.

Chun Li grasped Eric's hands. "Not from what I see Eric. Your heart is pure and kind. There is a comrade of mine that was once related to Shadaloo, but like you she also has a strong ambition to stop them as well as S.I.N even if she's a bit odd sometime." Chun Li said. "My point is that your you and that's all that matters regardless of roots or origin. Remember that."

"Hey Chun Li, you know when I told you the reason I joined you was because I wanted to put a stop to S.I.N and Shadaloo. Well there is another reason I joined you. The other reason I joined you is because…I like you." Eric confessed.

Chun Li was frozen on his sudden confession to her blushing beep red as she turned away from him. "You should get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow, so be ready." Chun Li said quickly changing the subject not knowing what to feel after Eric's sudden confession.

**To be continued **


	9. Assault on SIN

That afternoon Ryu ambushed a S.I.N agent at the chopper point. "Take me to your boss, if you know what's good for you." He demanded. The chopper pilot agreed to his request as he flew Ryu to S.I.N.

"How do you intent to rectify this situation, since data alone is not enough? Seth demanded. "I have solation in mind sir. Why not lead him here so you can test his full power for yourself, obviously he's not going to take this personally after our attacks." Viper suggested.

Kahndora rubbed on his combat knifes with anticipation. "Damn and I was hoping to test that dark power for myself, but I'll leave it to your hands." Kahndora complained.

"Excellent. Now I'll embrace that true power and use it to conquer the world and squash my enemies." Seth announced. "Well I suppose I'll keep watch on our Interpol friend shows up again. Try not to reveal yourself on the way out." Kahndora teased.

"Joke all you want freak, but I have my own reasons for doing this, and it's not for pleasure like you." Viper replied. "Careful what you say you might lose that mouth of your or even your head." Kahndora warned.

Chun Li, Guile, and Eric made it to the S.I.N base about to infiltrate the base to uncover their dark secrets. "I called in a favor from the coast guard. We'll be able to trap them even if they ever think about setting sail. I'll leave the infiltration to your hands. In the meantime Cammy is with me. Be careful you two." Guile said.

Chun Li, Eric and nodded in reply. "So what's the plan?" Eric asked. "Get as much data as we can and shut down S.I.N once and for all." Chun Li suggested. "Hey who the hell are you." An S.I.N agent demanded about to pull out a handgun. "You should do yourself a favor and stay down! Chun Li suggested knocking out the guards.

"Well, so much for the direct approach." Eric said. "It doesn't matter we have work to do." Chun Li shot back.

"Intruders get them!" an S.I.N agent shouted with a group of agents.

"Looks like this could take a while." Eric said.

All of a sudden, Sakura leaped down from the ceiling and ambushed one of the S.I.N men. "Gotcha!" Sakura cheered. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Chun Li asked.

Oh hey Chun Li, I was looking for Ryu-san, but for some reason it lead me here." Sakura replied. "What, Ryu is here?" She replied surprised. "Yeah from what I recall he hitchhiked on a helicopter to go after the boss." Sakura said.

"If that's the case then Ryu is in danger." Chun Li chirped. "I'm sure he can take care of himself just like he does with other fighters." Eric assured. "Yes, but let's not forget they want his power." She replied.

"Guess I'd better go ahead just in case." Eric suggested.

"You will not go anywhere." Viper barked as her and Kahndora blocked their path. Eric launched up in the air and kicked Viper down unexpectedly. "Ugh…you little brat, you'll pay for that!" Viper shot back. Viper rose back on her feet with her static fist.

"I suppose I'll take on these little girls, while you handle the reject." Kahndora said about to fight Chun Li and Sakura. "Careful Sakura, he's a rough one." Chun Li warned about Kahndora. "I'll be ready. This creep doesn't scare me." Sakura assured.

"So you've finally come, now I'll get to witness your true power. Forgive the late introductions. I am Seth. With that being said show me your power ALL OF IT." Seth introduced taunting Ryu. Ryu preformed random punches on Seth's chest, but he wasn't even fazed by them.

"Come now I know why where here, I simply could not resist the chance to test out the legendary power you possess. You struggle against the temptation of that power." Seth taunted while Ryu continued his barrage of attacks towards Seth.

"Shoryuken…!" Ryu shouted with a powerful upper cut punch against Seth but still had no effect against him. Still some question must be ask surely this hidden power of your must be a great temptation." Seth continued as he took hold of Ryu's arm breaking his wrist.

"It looks like the action has just begun. I hope the boss doesn't finish off your friend before I do." Kahndora overheard Ryu's attack while fighting against Chun and Li and Sakura.

"You should give up kid; you are no match for me." Viper said defending herself from Eric's attacks. "Why don't you try fighting barehanded yourself rather than fancy tech?" Eric teased. "As I told you before I do what I can to win." Viper shot back.

"Yet you struggle in vain against it even if it seeks to control you utterly. Why do you fight it? Keep it inside and you will die!" Seth shouted as he now started to fight back against Ryu. "Your death guard in nothing and it will be without meaning!"

Power like that should not be wasted if it is put into action. Power like that rules the world. Everyone seeks power we compare ourselves to others. The poor seeks riches the ugly seeks beauty." Seth explained.

After Seth speech Ryu was knocked down after Seth's attack. "Stubborn fool, you avert your eyes from the power within and refuse to fight. That may offer you path of emptiness but no more. Despite the power you possess you will be offered as a test subject to my project no different from the others." Seth said.

"You talk too much. I too wish to grow strong, but the power I seek is nothing compared to yours. I'll do everything I can to assure that powerful energy like this doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Ryu hissed standing on his feet.

"Don't make me laugh, what can you possibly do?" Seth attacked Ryu again, but a second later Ryu caught one of his arms. Ryu eye's glowed blue with power that put Seth at a standstill.

"You wanted the power then I'll show it to you!" he shouted. Ryu thrust his arms together and shot a powerful Hadouken at Seth sending him flying across the room.

"True power comes from within." Ryu lectured Seth.

"It's impossible, he actually manage to hurt me." Seth moaned in pain barely to move.

"It matters not, for you will still be my test subject." Seth said as he flipped switch triggering a trap for Ryu to fall in as his screamed echoed the faculty Sakura rushed on ahead to Ryu's aid. Ryu fall into the trap door an underground chamber with a big red core known as the BLECE project. The second the project felt Ryu's presence it started to zap Ryu of his strength and energy.

"What is this?" he struggled trying maintaining his form.

He then shot a Hadouken at the BLECE project, but the attack was adsorbed and gained more power. "Ugh…no good!" Ryu scuffed.

"Ryu-san!" Sakura shouted catching to Ryu happy to see him.

"No, stay back!" he commanded.

The BLECE project blew those two away absorbing their Ki energy. Ryu then launched a power Shoryuken at the BLECE project destroying it completely. The destruction of the BLECE project shook up the S.I.N base as it was about to come down.

"Great looks the place is going under. Well have to make an appointment." Kahndora said attempting to escape. "You're not going away from me." Chun Li said trying to stop Kahndora. "Sorry my dear, but I assure you it won't be the last time we meet." Kahndora shoved Chun Li and retreated away.

Eric pinned Viper down beating her. "It looks like victory is mind." Viper shot smoke into Eric's eyes. She easily escaped from his grasp. "See you later kid." Viper bid farewell.

"We need to get out of here before this whole place collapses along with Ryu and Sakura." Eric suggested. "Yeah…" Chun Li nodded focusing on the task at hand.

During the destruction of S.I.N a couple of S.I.N agents were trying to carry Seth out of the building until they were stopped by Kahndora. "It looks like you're at your wits end chrome dome." Kahndora taunted. "Have you come here to make fun of me?" Seth shot back unable to move.

"Oh believe me I'm already savoring that pleasure just looking at your useless body." He said.

"But before I let you go I'll let you in on a little secret." Kahndora said.

"S.I.N success has all become from the manipulation of Shadaloo. We were watching you all this time." Kahndora whispered. Seth was paralyzed with shock when he heard the news.

"Why you little…!" Seth tried to reach up to Kahndora but was subdued by Bison's psycho power. "Bison, no what are you doing here I was but moments away from reclining the empire." Seth said.

"What if I was to tell you thinks was going according to my plan?" Bison guessed.

"I'll destroy you!" Seth threatened.

"Hah, you destroy me a failure, you. Show him what happens to those who dare defy me." Bison ordered 26 androids looking like Seth at his control. One of the android got hold of Seth and crushed t yin yang sphere in his chest killing him completely.

"Looks like everything worked well boss. That toy of yours actually thought he was in control of the whole situation, but nonetheless the Interpol woman, the military meathead and the reject still live." Kahndora complimented.

"No matter, we have other plans in store for them, so we will no longer be needed Ryu now that 15 has provided the information we needed." Bison assured.

"Soon Shadaloo will rise again, and the world will be mind once again." Bison announced.

**To be continued…next season  
**


	10. Taking it easy

That afternoon a few months after the assault on S.I.N, Guile and Chun Li were at a calf going on about their work. "So S.I.N was destroyed without news on what happen to Seth's body." Guile asked. "Yeah, so far throughout this investigation we had nothing on them even after you came in." Chun Li replied.

"Still it felt a little too easy, but the way where is Eric, Ryu and Sakura?" Guile wondered.

"He left without saying a word after we got out of the base. Ryu went back to his training and Sakura went back to Japan." She answered.

"Well we can't afford to let our guard down no matter what somebody out there is pulling the strings and I won't rest until I know Shadaloo is gone for good or at least until I have Bison's head. Aside from that I'm still investigating the whereabouts of Charlie." Guile said.

"Even if all that evidence we're right back where we started." Guile said drinking coffee. "So the evil still goes unpunished with all the abduction and murder of the fighters."

"The real threat is still out there I know It." she said. Chun Li quickly turned her head quickly as she thought she felt Seth's presence, but was actually a big muscular French fighter with the similar eyes to Seth.

"We can take it easy for now, but we can't rest yet." Guile suggested.

"15 has been eliminated sir, but the 26 still remain. The BLECE project has been destroyed. I'll file the paper work in the morning, Understood." Viper reported.

* * *

Chun Li walked around town wondering what to do next. Po Lin had caught up to her. "Hey Chun Li." She called out. "Po lin you're out of the hospital?" Chun Li asked glad to see her. "Yep, I healed well in no time." She said waving her arm.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

"We attacked S.I.N, but came up short handed." Chun Li answered.

"That's too bad, seems like all your efforts were all for nothing, either way where is that handsome friend of yours." Po Lin wondered.

"He left without saying a word, not even a good bye. That jerk." Chun Li complained.

"Cut the guy a break, maybe he's a bit too shy around you to even consider it. That's how must guys are." Po Lin suggested.

"I like you Chun Li." Eric confession echoed into Chun Li's head.

"Yeah, maybe he is too shy, but then again. I'm not a fan of shady people." Chun Li paused.

"Still he's a nice guy you should give him a chance he seems to really like you. Let him take you out." Po Lin suggested.

Chun Li begin to blush after Po Lin's statement. "Come on Po Lin we are not that close together, and besides work comes first." She denied.

"Okay, don't be a spoil sport." Po Lin replied.

"Well wherever Eric is I certainly would like to give him a piece of my mind for leaving behind my back. Leaving me out in the dust like that." Chun Li said cracking her fist.

Po Lin smiled at Chun Li's anticipation. "Well I outta get to work now, so I'll see you soon." She said leaving. "Yeah, see you later." Chun Li replied. Chun Li went walking across town wondering what to do next.

"Come on pal, all I did was just doing getting a slight peak, so it can't be that bad." Eric defended. "You stick your nose around here again and I'll cut your freaking balls off!" The owner shouted. Eric ran out of the hot springs as fast as he can away from the grumpy owner.

"Well that was a close one." Eric sighed. "That was the greatest peak of a lifetime."

"If you want to peak at naked girls might I suggest the internet?" Chun Li asked.

"Yeah, that's one, but then it would not be any fun." Eric replied. "Chun Li, what a pleasant surprise?" Eric greeted as he noticed Chun Li behind. "To think I was actually worried about your disappearance, and here I find you being a peeping tom. I outta arrest you for that." Chun Li companied. She grabbed Eric by the ear.

"Oh come on Chun Li don't be cruel." Eric begged. "That is not when I'm about to ask you out on a movie." Eric defended. Eric held some movie tickets to Chun Li.

"The new movie about a romance tale that you have always wanted to see but work has kept you busy. You could use the relaxation for a while." Eric replied. Chun Li grabbed one of the tickets blushing. "Okay fine, I'll accept your offer, and if I have a good time I'll forgive you, but I better not see you harassing anymore women." Chun Li replied.

"Ha, harass? I consider it giving my fare greetings." Eric laughed.

"Whatever I'll see you then." She said.

That afternoon Chun Li waited at the movie theater dressed up casual in wear waiting for Eric. She checked her watch to make sure she was one time. "Hey, hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Eric greeted. "Your five minutes late so what do you think?" She replied.

"Shall we go on in my dear?" Eric greeted like a gentlemen. He lead her in as her placed his arm around Chun Li's shoulder. "Don't you get carried away?" She said hitting his hand off.

Chun Li and Eric watched the movie on two lovers faced each other on the battlefield from different family statues. "I love you, why can't you understand that." The man said. "I…can't, I can't be with you because of our social statues." The woman replied turning her face away from the man in shame crying.

"It doesn't matter of our social statues we are meant for each other regardless of our bloodline." The man fought. The man grasped the women's hand in deep affection. The women continued to turn him away in tears due to her family statues.

"Then we will run away start our own life away from her families, we don't need their consent in order to be together. All we have is each other." The man pleaded fighting for the women's affection.

"Then we will have each other no matter what our family statues might be, as long as I'm with you then I feel safe." The women accepted his feelings. "I must learn to be strong like you, but over time."

"Then we will travel the world together, and start a new life." He announced the world. The man and women held each other by the beach looking at the sunset. The movie had concluded.

"What did you think?" Eric asked.

"The movie was okay it wasn't much as I expected, but it was still enjoyable." Chun Li replied. Eric tossed her a sweet bun to eat. "I know they were your favorite." Eric winked.

"Yes they were thank you." Chun Li replied.

The two of them walked together though the town quietly enjoying each other's company. "By the way, why did you disappear the other day so unexpectedly?" Chun Li asked with curiosity. "Um, something came up at the temple so I had to take off." Eric answered. "Come on Eric, stop joking around. I'm not a simple minded woman." She assured.

"I was after that woman that put your friend in the hospital for payback or any other S.I.N thugs, I have a feeling this whole thing was all planned out and Shadaloo was pulling the strings behind S.I.N." he explained.

"You're not the only one who believes that. Bison is still out there I know it which means Shadaloo is out there as we speak. I won't rest till I know they are gone for good." She replied.

"And you can count on my help then I'm not afraid to put myself in harm's way." Eric said. "And besides I like being with you… I mean working with you." He shuddered with his feelings. Chun Li giggled at him charmed by his nervousness. "You know for someone as eccentric and go lucky; you could be pretty charming at times." Chun Li chuckled.

The two stopped by Chun Li's apartment. "Good night Eric, I'll see you tomorrow, so don't be late." Chun Li said. Eric waved back at her happily. Oh and Eric, I haven't forgotten about your confession, when the time comes and Shadaloo is destroyed I'll answer back, but until then wait for me." she flattered Eric blushing.

* * *

The next morning Chun Li reported to Interpol for a new assignment. "Chun Li, we've received reports of underground syndicate activity related to Shadaloo, so I've arranged a new partner for you in this investigation." The boss said.

A new partner sir?" she replied confused and surprised.

A handsome man appeared in front of her. "It is an honor to meet you Mrs. Chun Li." He greeted her as he grasped her hand softly Chun Li stood speechless at the man going to be her partner.

**To be continued **


	11. New partner

Chun Li stood speechless at her new handsome partner. "It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Chun Li." He greeted kissing her hand. "Um, sure the pleasure is all mine." She replied in a shy tone. "I think I'm going to enjoy working side by side with you." He said.

"He will be working with you through the Shadaloo investigation." The boss said. "Sir, with all due respect, but I have already got someone I'm working with." Chun Li said. "Indeed so, but he is more familiar with Shadaloo's new plans and operations, so this situation is beyond the military standard." The boss said.

"With that being said I'll let you two get acquainted." He said. He left the room. "Forgive the late introductions Chun Li. I am Alvis, a new Interpol agent. I have just been assigned here recently from Germany. Once again I hope we can work well together." He introduced.

"Yes, same here." Chun Li replied. She shook his hand greeting him.

"You are very lovely and beautiful; perhaps we should get to know each other better with lunch. It would be my treat." Alvis complimented.

"Um, okay sure thing." Chun Li accepted the offer.

"Our investigation had led us to believe that S.I.N was just the subdivision of Shadaloo, and was just being manipulated by them which mean that they are rebuilding as we speak." He reported.

"So Bison is alive after all?" Chun Li replied.

"Indeed and it seems like Seth was just a bio android created by Shadaloo for their own purposes." Alvis said.

"With that being said, I heard you have been working with Interpol for while now have you?" he asked.

"Yes, a few years in the latest." Chun Li replied.

"I heard Interpol had joined with the America military and destroyed Shadaloo before, during the world tournament." Alvis admired. "It's not that big of a deal." Chun Li replied.

"Quite the contrary, you are very strong and beautiful." Alvis complimented as he continued to flatter Chun Li.

"We should get to the investigation at hand." Chun Li said changing the subject avoiding falling for him knowing full well that Eric liked her.

Eric stopped by the Interpol office seeking Chun Li, but was too late. "What? She left with someone." Eric exclaimed. "Yep, with another Interpol agent I heard he just transferred in from Germany. He's very well known. He put away a lot of criminals." Po Lin answered. "He's supposed to be her new partner throughout the investigation of Shadaloo. I have to admit he was quite a looker, and he seemed to really like Chunners." Po Lin said.

"Oh man, I was supposed to meet her here and work together with her." Eric complained.

"Wait a minute? Was he coming onto her?" Eric asked grasping Po Lin's shoulders. "As far as a kiss on the hand goes, it's perfectly natural, but for the most part he was getting real friendly with her." Po Lin answered. "So we'd they go now?" Eric asked.

"They went to a café to discuss their work." Po Lin replied.

"No way in hell. I saw her first; I won't let him take her!" Eric cried out in a jealous rage. He took off running. "Perhaps I should have kept my mouth shut about this. I would hate for him to make a fool of himself." Po Lin smiled.

"Nope, not that I know of. All of our fighters are perfectly fine. They all have been showing up on time for their training. We didn't find anyone suspicions tracking them." The dojo master said as Chun Li and Alvis investigated some dojos.

"I see, well thank you for your time. Please let us know if you see any suspicious activity." Chun Li said. "That's weird; usually there are always street fighters disappearing all over the world when Shadaloo is at work, but not this time." She said. "They are trying to conceal themselves as much as possible. I know it." Alvis suspected.

"We should…" Alvis paused.

Glass shattered at a convenient store as a group of men started causing havoc and destruction. "Die, die, die freaking beings die!" thugs shouted wreaking the shop.

"Help, help, get these men out of here!" The shop owner cried.

Chun Li and Alvis rushed to the store owner's aid as thugs were attacking his shop. "Stop right there and surrender now!" she shouted. The thugs turned to face Chun Li as they were under hypnosis with their eyes bright white bearing fangs.

"All beings must die!" the thugs shouted charging at Chun Li and Alvis. Chun Li unleashed a barrage of kicks among the thugs. Alvis released a barrage of quick punches knocking out most of the thugs. As the thugs were down for a moment they rose back up for a combat.

"They certainly are a persistent bunch aren't they?" Alvis asked.

The thugs armed themselves with knifes and crowbars for combat. Alvis took out his Taser, and shot the thugs, rendering them unconscious. "Bring reinforcements to apprehend these men at once." Alvis reported. A thug tried to attack Alvis from behind until Eric jumped him from behind.

"Man that was close. Another second and you would have been knocked out." Eric complimented. Chun Li was surprised to see Eric so soon that he found her location.

"Hey there Chun Li, glad I found you. You were not at Interpol and I was worried." Eric said.

Alvis sighed in relief hiding his irritation. "I do appreciate your help sir, but you shouldn't be so careless to get yourself involved in this situation." He lectured.

"Danger is my middle name pal, so it's really no problem to me." Eric replied.

"Civilians are not allowed to be caught up in professional investigations if you're aware. Even if it is voluntarily unless you would like to get yourself killed." Alvis warned.

"I appreciate your concern pal, but I know what I'm getting myself into." Eric replied.

"I suggest that you don't get yourself inside this situation, otherwise; I'll have to arrest you for getting involved, so for your own sake BACK OFF." Alvis warned. He stared at Eric with a killing intend look on his face. Eric stared a Chun Li hoping she would defend him.

"I'm sorry Eric, but this is important, so step back for a while." Chun Li ordered. Eric stood shocked over Chun Li's sudden reaction as he disappeared. "I'm going to search the shop for clues." She said. Meanwhile, while nobody was in sight Alvis checked the thug's condition as he took an injection needle and got a sample of the thug's blood with unknown intentions.

**To be continued...**


	12. Drug experiments

That afternoon Alvis and Chun Li gave their status reports to their superior officer of Interpol. "What are the reports?" Boss asked. "A bunch of thugs attacked a small store for no apparent reason sir, so we have reason to believe that these men work for Shadaloo, but so far we don't have enough information to prove it. Each of these men claim to have no memory of their previous activity." Alvis reported.

"It is true sir; we also discovered that some unknown drug was in their systems making them act like savage beasts." Chun Li reported.

"Very well then, continue your investigation." The Boss ordered. Alvis and Chun Li nodded taking their leave.

"Whatever it was that was controlling them has Shadaloo's name written all over it. Leave it up to them to manipulate people." Chun Li thought.

"I'm going to go check out the drug implanted within the thugs, so I'll leave continuing the investigation in your hands." Alvis said. Alvis stood in disgust, mulling over suspicions about the drugs implanted in the thugs.

"So some thugs randomly attacked a shop?" Po Lin asked after Alvis left.

"Yeah, for the most part it was like they were under someone's control and they acted like beasts." Chun Li replied.

"It has to be Bison no doubt about it." she suspected.

"Yeah well then…" Po Lin paused.

Before Po Lin could finish her sentence she was cut off by a sudden grope on Chun Li's bottom which caused her shriek and get on guard. Chun Li turned around quickly to face her enemy revealing Eric surprising her from behind.

"Hey there beautiful." Eric greeted.

"What's the big idea Eric of sneaking up on me like that?" Chun Li exclaimed blushing while embarrassed.

"No reason just thought I'd surprise you." Eric replied.

Po Lin giggled at Eric's actions as Chun Li felt herself blushing over his sudden touch. "I must say, I never thought your thighs would be this muscular for a lovely lady like yourself. Have you been working out?" Eric teased.

Offended, Chun Li begin to attack Eric with multiple kicks as he evaded every blow. "Hey, no need to take it so personal." he defended. Chun Li then rushed Eric and threw him to the ground. She then pinned him down.

"Listen up, while working together I will not tolerate sexual harassment." She warned. "So watch what you say, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, ma'am." He replied.

"Good. Now that's settled. We could get to further things at hand." Chun Li said.

"Well I should be taking off to work now, so I'll see you later." Po Lin said leaving letting Eric and Chun Li get close.

"Did anybody ever tell you you're very cute when you're angry, especially when close up?" He flattered. Chun Li quickly released him after his flattering comment blushing. "So where do we stand today?" he asked.

"So far all we know is that Shadaloo is alive and is controlling people with some sort of weird drug that's making them act like savage animals, causing havoc and destruction." she replied.

"Guess they're not kidnapping street fighters anymore." He said.

"_Yeah, which is really strange I never knew they would be ever so careless to reveal themselves like this."_ Chun Li thought.

"So where is the new guy you've been working with?" Eric asked.

"He had some errands to run, so he told me to continue on without him for today." She said. "Speaking of which. I'm sorry about yesterday, for blowing you off I know you were just trying to help, but I only followed what Alvis said, since we were in the middle of an investigation." She apologized.

"Oh it's no problem at all, my dear. I understand that your work comes first, but like I said I'm willing to help you put an at end to Shadaloo once and for all, even if I can't do much." Eric smiled.

"Thanks Eric. You're a dear." Chun Li smiled back.

A sudden crash came from the gym. "You're dead chump!" an unknown voiced roared. Eric and Chun Li rushed to the gym. A group of thugs were wreaking the gym for their own pleasure. "Ugh, not again! There are more of them this time." Chun Li observed.

A big guy turned around revealing himself to Chun Li and Eric.

"Balrog!" Chun Li identified.

"I'm going to put you out of your misery bitch!" Balrog roared.

"Humph, you haven't gotten any better, so I think I'll enjoy smacking you around some more." Chun Li taunted ready to fight Balrog.

"Is it me or does he not sound like himself?" Eric asked.

"Whether he's himself of not I'm taking him in." she said.

Balrog tossed a table at them as Chun Li and Eric avoided the blow. Balrog rushed Chun Li and delivered a hard jab to her face. "A lucky shot." She said wiping the bruise off her check.

Chun Li launched a kick at Balrog, but he countered her with his punch. Balrog's punch made her leg shake. "What the problem, can't handle me?" Balrog taunted. Balrog launched a charge punch at Chun Li. Chun Li tried to block his attack, but it made her crash into the wall.

"When did Balrog get this strong?" Chun Li wondered.

"You're really getting pounded on by a mere boxer." Eric stated.

"Gee, no kidding genius." Chun Li shot back.

"You think you can beat me just by hitting the gym a lot. Aside from that what is Shadaloo planning?" Chun Li asked. Balrog clapped his fist together and cracked his neck. "I did more then hit the gym, but you won't be around to find out, so there is no point in telling you." Balrog shouted.

Eric fought off the thugs Balrog was in league with as they were affected by the same drug that corrupted the thugs from earlier. As Eric kept on knocking down the thugs, they kept getting back up, ready to fight again. "Oh man these guys never quit." Eric complained.

"That is because they are under the influence of that strange drug, so no matter how much you beat them, they just keep getting back up." Chun Li said.

"Come on bitch, is that the best you got?" Balrog taunted.

"Kikoken!" she shouted shooting out a projectile attack against Balrog, but it bounced off of him.

"You think a little light show's going to stop me? Well think again." Balrog charged at Chun Li with a dash uppercut. Stricken from Balrog's hard blow Chun Li still kept herself on her feet as she wiped the cut off her check. Balrog grabbed Chun Li and delivered a headbutt against her. Eric noticed Chun Li injured as he rushed in to fight Balrog.

"I don't know how a loser boxer like you got this strong, but I won't let you hurt her any longer. So step away from the lady." Eric barked. "I wonder how much money I can make off your corpse as well as your boyfriend." Balrog wondered.

Eric charged at Balrog and delivered a powerful thrust punch against him, but it didn't even faze him. Balrog countered with a hard jab to the chest and then to Eric's face.

"That nearly made me shake for a bit." Balrog said. He stretched himself out. "I'm going to enjoy pounding on you for a while." Balrog challenged. Suddenly a ringtone came from Balrog's cell phone.

Balrog took out his cell phone and read the text:

"Pull back immediately Balrog; we got what we came here for."

"Aw, and I was just starting to have fun. Consider yourself lucky since I have to go right now." Balrog stated.

"_You're not going anywhere Balrog."_ Chun Li said. She struggled to get back up on her feet.

"Your right, you're the only one going somewhere. So I'll leave this with you." Balrog tossed a smoke bomb. Balrog and the thugs got away. While trying to hold his breath Eric escaped the gym with Chun Li.

"This is one big mess, first Vega now Balrog guess we now know for sure Shadaloo is still alive, in the shadows." Eric stated. Chun Li clenched her fist in anger at the fact Balrog got away as well as Shadaloo still being alive.

Later on that night Alvis caught one of the thugs that were in league with Balrog. He held one hanging off a 20 story building. "I know your sane now, don't make me prove it!" he threatened. "It seems like Chun Li and the boy had came up short handed on the investigation. Although, he can still be useful..."

"Please don't do this to me!" the thug begged.

"You should have thought about your actions before you started taking lives unnecessarily." Alvis shot back. "Please, we were just following orders it was nothing personal." He pleaded.

"You insult me with your petty excuses for your crimes." Alvis said.

"Now then why don't you answer a few questions and I will make this as quick and painless as possible." He continued to threaten. He stepped on his fingers while the thug was hanging off the building.

"Please don't do this I have a family and kids." The thug continued to beg.

"A criminal low life like you, give me a break." Alvis mocked.

"Now tell me what is Shadaloo planning in the shadows?" Alvis asked.

"I don't know we just follow them!" The thug shot back.

"I suggest you give me some answers right now, otherwise; this fall will break more than your mind." Alvis taunted. "If you continue this charade, you will be in pieces in the next few seconds."

"No don't! Please I could tell you about the drug that we were using, but that's just about it!" he pleaded.

"Really? Do tell." He said. He pulled the thug up. Alvis quivky grasped the thugs arm getting ready to break it.

The thug took many deep breaths, frightened from being hung over the ledge. "The drug that was implanted is said to increase our mental strength and ability! It's kind of like steroids and speed, but only more powerful. It makes us strong, but at the same time decreases our knowledge turning us into fearsome warriors." The thug answered.

"I see, so this is the drugs that made you all go crazy." Alvis said grasping the drugs intentions while thinking of his own ideas. "Your assistant's has been most helpful I'll make sure you have a nice cozy cell to sleep in." Alvis commented. Alvis knocked the thug out breaking his nose in the process.

"_Perhaps Shadaloo has proven their usefulness after all."_ Alvis thought.

**To be continued…**


	13. interference

That afternoon Eric and Chun Li rested after a day's work as Eric tended to her wounds on her face inflicted by Balrog. "Man, I never thought a skill kicker like you could get her butt kicked by a dirty boxer. It's really laughable." Eric teased.

"Yeah laugh it up all you want, but Balrog was different somehow he could not have gotten this strong to beat me. I've taken out guys bigger than him." Chun Li shot back.

"Just glad that you are alright, I mean with all the street fighting you be doing I would hate for someone to really damage that pretty face of yours my dear." Eric complimented as he tapped her lip with his finger.

Chun Li blushed flattered by his comment. "Humph, Flattery will not earn you another date with me wise guy." Chun Li said.

"Good evening Chun Li I trust you made some progress on your investigation." Alvis greeted.

"I ran into Balrog and police are searching for him for questioning, but other than that we've encountered more thugs affected by this strange drug." Chun Li reported.

"Ah Eric, I do appreciate you for looking after Chun Li, but right now your assistant's is unnecessary. You could leave it all in our capable hands." Alvis said. "I'll continue to search the other areas." Eric whispered. Chun Li nodded in response.

"I've been doing some investigation around the areas, and I manage to find what the strange drug was all about." Alvis said. "It is like a combination of steroids and speed. A deadly combination. It would turn the strongest street fighters into savage monsters if injected. So we must search some underground crime syndicates in the area to uncover them." Alvis reported.

"Right" Chun Li replied. Eric stood by the door listening in on their conversations knowing what to do.

"It seems like you've gotten a bit to careless with that drug." Kahndora lectured. "Oh shut up as long as I got some easy money and put that bitch in her place then it suits me." Balrog shot back.

"Nonetheless I am impressed, the drug really handle itself well." Bison complimented. "That maybe master Bison, but that Interpol agent is onto us and she has a new partner as well aside from the reject." Kahndora reported.

"Then I guess it's time we given them a little insurance if she keeps sticking her nose in Shadaloo business." Bison assured.

"This time lead them to us." Bison ordered.

"Your wish is my command lord Bison." Kahndora replied. "I'm looking forward to our next encounter with the women, and it will be her last." Kahndora sharpened his blades to his knives anticipation.

Later on that day Alvis and Chun Li came across a deserted abandon warehouse. "Syndicate activity has taken place here no doubt Shadaloo." Alvis observed. He checked the floors and found a little piece of cocaine.

"Looks like one of their drug deal were going on around here from the looks of it." Chun Li observed.

"There could be a trail of this, let's check ahead." Alvis suggested. Alvis pulled out a night light to check the trail of cocaine left for them as they followed the trail. The two of them proceeded with caution watching each other's every move. "This may be a trap so be on your guard." Alvis suggested.

Not listening to Alvis's warnings Eric followed Chun Li from the shadows.

"_If that jerk off thinks he could shove me always like I'm nothing he got another think coming."_ Eric thought. Eric stood of the rooftops of building to building following Chun Li.

"I'll be able to watch her from this distance without any surprise attacks from Shadaloo." Eric said. He stared at Chun Li from behind with his binoculars.

"Oh man those thunder thighs are nice, really nice." Eric started.

Suddenly a surprise attack came to him as mysterious stranger in a red overcoat tackled him down. "You're a Shadaloo spy? Well you won't get me down so easily." Eric accused. Eric fought against the stranger. He then tossed her over his shoulder grabbing the hood of the stranger. The stranger popped from the overcoat revealing Cammy.

"Who are you?" Cammy demanded.

"Are you a member of Shadaloo?" Eric asked.

"I'm the one asking the questions here, NOW TALK who are you and why have you been following Chun Li?" Cammy shot back.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't been in love before?" Eric teased.

"Stop answering my questions with questions.' Cammy chirped.

"Listen lady I'm on your side all right, I'm just working from the shadows as backup. I help Chun Li stormed S.I.N months ago." Eric said. Cammy released her guard on Eric after hearing his discussion as she had began to see the big picture.

"Now I see, Chun Li has told me all about you." Cammy said folding her arms. "I apologize for attacking you so suddenly I thought you were an enemy."

"Oh it was no big deal really." Eric replied.

"I must say, much like you're quite the looker, despite the blank emotion on your face." Eric said hitting on Cammy. He observed her from head to toe.

"I highly doubt that this is the time to get fresh and besides what would Chun Li say about this?" Cammy teased.

Eric took his distance. "I suppose your right." He said. "But I never knew you'd have a sense of humor behind that blank emotionless face."

"Don't get use to it." Cammy ordered.

The two of them began working together on their investigation. "Anyway I've been briefed about the whole situation on Vega and Balrog's returned and they even have a new member replacing Sagat who I've heard was quite ruthless. Is that correct?" Cammy inquired.

"That just about sums it up, and she has a new partner from Interpol working with her throughout the investigation." Eric reported.

"I see then, well I've heard that there has been Shadaloo activity taking place in many warehouse districts, and I've been investigating most of them, but have been coming up shorthanded." Cammy said.

Alvis and Chun Li arrived at the last abandon warehouse by the dock to investigation, however; they were ambush by Bison's bodyguard dolls.

"Target acquired, must be terminated." The dolls ordered.

One of the dolls shot a bazooka at them as Chun Li and Alvis evaded the attack. A few other dolls surrounded them. "You shall interfere no longer." One of the dolls said. One of the dolls had sniper weapon aimed at Alvis. Alvis noticed as he charged ahead at the doll.

"I'm going ahead, so I'll leave them to you." Alvis said.

"Just great now he tells me." Chun Li complained. Cammy then hopped in to the join the fight. "Sorry I'm late." Cammy apologized.

"Well, well, well, the Interpol agent has returned. I did not know?" Kahndora inquired.

"Kahndora! What is Shadaloo planning? Chun Li demanded.

"Oh I would tell you, but you won't be around to find out, so it's totally pointless." Kahndora shot back.

"Attack!" Kahndora ordered the dolls. All dolls charged at Chun Li and Cammy. Chun Li and Cammy fought off the dolls.

Kahndora attacked Chun Li with multiple knife strikes.

"You're going to regret coming back you grinning psychopath." Chun Li threatened.

"You don't want to do this, Bison is controlling you." Cammy said trying to reason with the dolls. Not listening the dolls continued to attack Cammy. Chun Li attacked Kahndora with multiple kicks as he evaded all her blows.

"Come now the same trick will not work twice." Kahndora taunted. Kahndora grabbed one of her legs and threw her to the wall. Chun Li launched for another attack. Kahndora caught her leg and immobilized it with two fingers.

"Ha, you haven't gotten any better since our last encounter." Kahndora said.

"Cannon drill!" Cammy launched her special drill kick at Kahndora. He caught her attack with one hand. Cammy swung her other leg at Kahndora, but before her kick connected he slammed her to the ground.

"Your efforts are futile why don't you two just give up. You are clearly outmatched." Kahndora said.

"Chun Li, I have the feeling they were planning something ahead of us." Cammy suggested. The two of them charged at Kahndora with an attack, however; they hopped over him rather than attacking him. Kahndora was easily deceived by their false attack.

"These little fools." He mocked.

Meanwhile as one of the dolls in pink hair was running from Alvis he sneak up on one of them and clotheslines her knocking her unconscious. He then took her into a secret interrogation room. As she woke up she was chained up and was struggling to get free.

"Please don't try to resist, otherwise; your pain will be more then brainwashing." Alvis said. "Now then why don't you try answering my questions?"

"Your idle treats will not work on me." The doll replied.

Alvis got a bucket of water poured it on her. He then took out his Taser and shocked her for a couple moments. As she struggled in pain she endured his interrogation torture.

"Perhaps another method is required to get you to talk." Alvis suggested.

Alvis took up a crowbar and started beating the doll with it. Eric followed Alvis's trail thinking that he may have needed backup. "Now then, has those words came back to your feeble minded brain yet?" Alvis asked.

The doll still remained silent as she spit out blood. "We are not obliged to answer your questions." The doll answered.

"Then I don't suppose you don't mind what happens to your young life." Alvis threatened. He held a handgun to the doll's face.

"We will give our lives to lord Bison before we tell you our secrets." The doll replied. Alvis shocked her some more with her Taser.

The doll was breathing heavily as her condition was critical. "How long will you withstand this pain through this dreadful torture?" Alvis asked. He punched her in the stomach wanting some answers.

"Surely your own life isn't as important as Bison's?" Alvis inquired.

"Last chance for you, forfeit some answers or forfeit your life." Alvis threatened. The doll remained dead silent to the request. Anger over her silenced He shocked her again. Eric interrupted as pushed Alvis out of the way saving the doll from torture.

"What are you doing your going to kill her?" Eric shouted.

"What do you care what happens to the mind of a soulless assassin?" Alvis asked.

Eric tried to help her, but it immediately died in his hands. "It looks like that doll has proven useless throughout the interrogation?" Alvis stated.

Eric grabbed Alvis by the shirt. "It was all because of your recklessness!" He blamed.

Alvis then countered with a submission to Eric. "I assure I'm stronger then you think, so do not underestimate me." Alvis said.

"Now then if you don't want people to know about your dirty little secret I suggest you stay out of my way of both the investigation and Mrs. Chun Li." Alvis said.

"Are you threatening me?" Eric asked.

"It is just simple words of warning to you. It is my duty to enforce law and order in this miserable world." Alvis assured straightening his glasses.

"You are insane!" he insulted.

Chun Li and Cammy rushed to Alvis location and discovered the body of Bison's dead doll. "You have arrived too late, it seems like the dolls mind control by Bison really shook her apart." Alvis said.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Eric said knowing full well Alvis was lying. Cammy rushed to the dolls aid feeling very remorse on her. Alvis stared at Eric with a killing intend. Eric stared at Alvis with anger.

A Shadaloo helicopter had flown by and shoot a missile at the location Chun Li, Eric, Cammy, Alvis and the doll was being held as the building had came down on all four of them.

**More to come on the way…**


	14. Seth's return

Moments later Chun Li, Eric, Cammy and Alvis were buried under the ruble after the attack. The doll had descended down to ground level to search for the dead bodies just to assure that they were gone.

"We must search for anything that remains to insure our lord Bison." The Doll announced. The dolls spread out to look for bodies all over the shattered ruble. Chun Li was unconscious as Eric held her close to her buried in the ruble trying not to make a sound. One of the Dolls was about to go to Eric's location until Bison called them back because the police was approaching their way.

"Man that was close." Eric sighed in relief.

As the coast was clear Eric bought himself from under the ruble still holding Chun Li within his arms. Cammy and Alvis rose from under the ruble.

"Chun Li, Chun Li, wake up!" Eric called out. He gave a light smack on her face as she awakened.

"Eric what's going on?" she asked.

"Well to put it simply we were taken by surprise." Eric said.

"Indeed, it would seem like we were most careless on this situation." Alvis replied brushing himself off.

"How could this happen to her?" Cammy inquired saddened on the loss of her sister.

"Once she has served her purpose her usefulness has ended to Bison." Alvis answered.

Eric stared at Alvis with anger knowing deep down responsible for the death of her sister.

"Are you all right back there?" the police asked arriving at the crime scene.

The next morning Chun Li observed the wreaked ruble hoping to lead to some clues, but came up short, so she took a walk.

"Good morning sunshine!" Eric greeted.

"Good morning." Chun Li replied.

"By the way have you ever found that guy a bit on the odd side?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean I've known Cammy for a while now?" Chun Li answered.

"I was talking about Alvis; he is not what you think. He is ruthless. He…" Eric tried to explain, but remembered Alvis's death threat against him.

"Stay out of the way of the investigation and Mrs. Chun Li if you value your well being." Alvis threatened.

"Never mind forget it, so where are we so far?"

"Leave it up to Shadaloo to cover up their tracks." Chun Li sighed. "Cammy is investigating the dead body of the doll. She is truly devastated on the loss of her sister, but at the same time wants to take down Bison so much. Where is Guile when I need him?"

Alvis traveled down a dark alley corner meeting up with some Shadaloo thugs.

"An agent from Interpol, this can't be good." The thugs said getting on guard. The thugs took out their handguns and aimed them at Alvis.

"Calm down gentlemen I'm here to negotiate with your boss." Alvis offered.

"Oh really, you don't say on what grounds?" Kahndora asked appearing from the shadows.

"You really expect us to go along with you after you slain one of Bison's dolls. What do you think you're pulling?" Kahndora inquired.

"I've came here to offer my alliance to you to help create a new world order for Shadaloo. I've want to create a very strong Law and Order within this world where Shadaloo reigns supreme in exchange I will do everything I can to give the Interpol agent and the soldier the runaround not to mention I will provide you with the resources needed to make sure they don't get in your way." Alvis explained.

"This must be some kind of joke; you don't really think where dumb enough to let you join us after what that women had toyed with Seth for so long." Kahndora asked as he was not buying his sudden change in sides.

"Nevertheless follow him to insure that he gets the job done." Bison ordered.

"If you want to prove your usefulness then I suggest you eliminate that reject of Bison, and then we'll let you join?" Kahndora offered.

Alvis straighten his glasses. "Consider it done." He replied walking away.

Alvis arrival at a deserted abandon building as Eric tailed him very suspicions of his activity. He then ambushed Alvis from the corners pinning him down. "Whatever you planning, it's over!" Eric shouted.

"How pathetic you really think those kinds of moves will work on me you fool!" Alvis mocked. Alvis escaped his grasped and placed Eric in a submission.

"Ugh, who the hell are you? You twisted psycho bastard." Eric demanded.

Eric struck Alvis in the face knocking off his glasses.

"What a coincidence I ran into you, because now you life is sealed." Alvis threatened.

Eric was prepared to face Alvis, but then took a look at Alvis's bright blue eyes.

"Holy crap." Eric said.

Alvis laughed sinisterly. "You little weak pathetic fool!"

Eric quickly took his distance away from Alvis knowing that he was a threat.

"Who the hell are you?" Eric demanded.

"Can't you tell?" Alvis asked.

Alvis thrust his arms around as he lifted Eric and sent him flying to the wall.

"It can't be!" Eric pleaded.

Eric reached out to his cell phone and text Chun Li hoping she would reach him for help.

"Seth! But I thought you were…" Eric identified.

"Dead, think again!" Seth said. "My previous body may have been destroyed, but existence has reproduced in this new body when I was struck down."

"Bison may thinks he has the upper hand, but the truth is S.I.N has been manipulating Shadaloo. I am not a toy who can blindly obey Bison's orders. Those who defy me will parish that includes you as well as Bison." Seth explained.

Moments later a group of thug's then arrival at the warehouse by Seth's side controlled by the Shadaloo drug.

"I will use this drug against Bison and I will overthrow Shadaloo once and for all. That is… once you are out of the picture." Seth announced.

Seth pushed Eric to the wall attempting to kill him, but was attacked by someone else. While not in Seth grasp Eric dropped down to the ground recovering from his pain.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

The mysterious man attacked the thugs manipulated by Seth. He helped Eric up on his feet. The man was revealed at a tall and bulk wearing a blue Sambo Gi top with white spandex shorts, blue shin guards and thick grappling gloves. The man was covered with scars on his body.

"Man, I don't know who you are but thanks." Eric said.

"My name is Abel, and there is a lot more to this that meets the eye." He said.

"So Abel you are the imperfect one who fled? The outside world had softened you up." Seth asked.

Eric took a look at both of them and noticed both had bright blue eyes.

"Make no mistake I will put an end to this once and for all." Seth said. Seth snapped his fingers as the thugs surrounded Abel and Eric.

"Kikoken!" Chun Li shouted. She launched a projectile attack breaking down the door responding to Eric's message.

"Eric are you alright?" Chun asked.

"Just peachy thanks to Abel and by the way Seth is back." Eric replied.

"Ha, ha, ha it was easy to deceive you thinking that I was dead." Seth said.

Chun Li, Eric and Abel got into the fighting stances ready to take on Seth and his men. A knife tossed their way as Eric evaded the blow and struck the mind controlled thugs.

"I should have known you would come back sooner or later Seth or should I say 15?" Kahndora mocked.

"Bison has no control over me; I will crush him as well as his empire." Seth threatened.

"Aw. The little toy has grown a personally how cute." Kahndora teased.

"Do not mock my existence!" Seth shouted.

"You mind has been melted, surely challenging Shadaloo is not going to help you with your goal in world conquest." Kahndora teased.

"I make my own decisions Bison is history." Seth said. Seth snapped his fingers and ordered his men to kill Kahndora. All of his thugs armed themselves with machine guns.

Kahndora evaded the assault as he called his thugs from Shadaloo to counter back at Seth.

"We better get out of here before we're caught in the crossfire." Eric suggested.

Chun Li, Eric and Abel quickly left the building. An armored van stopped Chun Li, Eric and Abel at their tracks.

"Get in quickly!" Guile ordered.

A few hours later while on the road trying to get to a safe place.

"Damn it what a big mess on our hands." Guile exclaimed.

"Just when you thought Shadaloo was bad enough, this is even worse." Chun Li said.

"Shadaloo and S.I.N are now at war with each other." Eric announced.

**Duh, Duh...Duh. To be continued…**


	15. Shadow and SIN wars

Moments later. "Lord Bison it would seem like you toy has gone off the leash and he is gunning for you." Kahndora reported.

"_Hmpf…15. You are merely a gear in the machine that is my ultimate ambition. I was willing to leave to your own devices as long as I had use for you. But I never imagined you would go this far…_" Bison thought after the reports from Kahndora.

"To challenge my authority like this. I have little patience for betrayal. I will crush you under the hell of my boot like the vile insect you are."

"Hah, hah, ha, ha…you will regret the day you decided to betray me. The marionette who thinks he's a real boy. You have forgotten your place." Bison aura grew with anger for Seth.

"What are your orders master Bison?" Kahndora asked.

"Play with him for a while see to it that his demise is quick and painful." Bison ordered.

"Interpol and the Americans are onto to you to seek your destruction." Kahndora reminded.

"It matters not, I already have something planned for those vile insects. In the meantime our goals haven't changed." Bison replied.

"Bison you fool I'll show you I'm no toy that is only meant to follow your orders. It is your existence that is meaningless." Seth observed the battle.

While Shadaloo and S.I.N men were battling each other to the death a big, a little girl went get her doll on the street as a huge rock started to come down on her, but then she was quickly saved by Vega.

"I hope you aren't hurt my little beauty?" Vega asked.

The mother quickly grabbed her child from Vega's hands as they walked away. The little girl waved goodbye to Vega.

"Wait. Thank you mister." She thanked.

"It was my pleasure. I would hate to see someone as beautiful as you get hurt." Vega replied.

Meanwhile Guile, Chun Li Abel and Cammy were at a secret base discussing their plan of attack to stop both organizations.

"Shadaloo and S.I.N are at war with each other to determine who will conquer but whatever the case is they have to be stopped at all cost." Guile announced.

"If you ask me I'd say let those idiots kill each other it's less stress for us and more work for them." Eric suggested.

"I'd be inclined to agree, but there are innocent lives at stake and as long as this war is going on we have to stop both of them." Guile replied.

"Are there any help from reinforcements?" Chun Li asked.

"So far, black ops have their hands full trying to rid of S.I.N along with the military trying to get people to safety." Guile reminded.

"This world has now because Shadaloo and S.I.N warzone. There is no telling who is evil and who is less evil." Cammy said.

While they were discussing their plan, a ringing echoed in Eric's head trying to show him a version of a laboratory

"Ugh!" Eric moaned.

"He must be stopped, he must be stopped!" a woman voiced echoed inside of Eric's head. He placed his hand on his forehead to stop the voices.

"Eric, Eric, is there something wrong?" Chun Li grasped his shoulder.

"Strange voices in my head, they just keep on coming, not to mention strange versions." Eric answered.

"What are these versions?" Chun Li inquired.

"It's showing me versions inside some kind of base, I can't describe." Eric answered.

"The voice keeps on saying he needs to be stopped. It is most likely referring to Bison, but I'm not too sure." Eric said.

Another version came to Eric's head revealing a laboratory with a Doll of Bison.

"Bison must be stopped, he must!" The voice continued to echo in Eric's head.

Eric held both of his hands on his head to cover up the voices trying to calm down.

"_What do they mean_?" Eric thought wondering about the versions.

"It doesn't matter who is less evil both of them are a huge treat." Guile said.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Abel asked.

"We'll have to split up which means half of us will infiltrate Shadaloo and other half of us will infiltrate S.I.N." Guile suggested.

"I would like to help infiltrate Shadaloo. You may think I'm crazy, but I hear a voice calling out to me in my head and besides my mother was a scientist for Shadaloo. I need to know some answers." Eric suggested.

"I'll go with him." Chun Li offered.

"Fine, you go with him in the meantime Abel, Cammy and I will infiltrate S.I.N and put an end to them once and for all." Guile said.

"Good Luck and be careful." Guile said.

All of them nodded their heads in reply knowing their assignments.

While on pursuit of Shadaloo Eric still had his mind on his mother wonder what she was contacting him for. A version then came to Eric showing him the Shadaloo base where the weapons were being held. As the versions clouded his Eric tried to stay focus on the task at hand.

"Where almost there, we just need to…" the pilot paused. An incoming missile head there way and struck the jet.

"Crap you've got to be kidding me!" Eric hopped off the Jet to the Shadaloo base.

"Eric, wait up, ugh damn it!" Chun Li tried to stop him, but she quickly saved the men off the jet first and came to a safe landing spot. Chun Li set them all in a safe place for them to recover their injuries.

"It looks like we're alone together, now no one will interfere." Kahndora said shooting down the jet plane.

"No worries I'll take good care of you my dear. I'm going to enjoy this." He said getting ready to fight Chun Li.

Chun Li then got on guard ready to face Kahndora.

Eric made his way through the Shadaloo base of operations as he followed his versions his mother was sending him. He dreaded through the base with cautiously.

"You don't belong here intruder." Two dolls ambushed Eric one from the left and other from the right side. Both of them launched an attack against Eric as he caught both of one of them and threw her at the other. He then charged for an attack knocking them both unconscious.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this." Eric apologized.

He continued to wonder the base as he avoided the security cameras to avoid detection. One of the cameras caught him and began firing multiple bullets at him. He ran as fast as he could to avoid the assault. He took control of the camera and made it fire at the other cameras.

"_I've got hurry time may be of the essences_." Eric thought rushing through the base.

When he arrived in the labs of Shadaloo a scanner from the sides scanned his eyes and recognized the person as it opened a secret chamber. A note was left on the table reading place tape into the VCR.

"Access Granted, welcome back." The computer scanned recoging Eric's presences.

"Gee no kidding." He said sarcastically.

Meanwhile in S.I.N base Cammy took out most of the men guarding the base with Guile and Abel infiltrated.

"We must cripple their operation." Guile suggested.

"There they are over there get them!" One of the men shouted.

Abel then crushed the switch sealing off the door.

"We should avoid some unnecessary visitors for now." he said.

The three of them charged at the remaining S.I.N guards ahead as they continued to infiltrate the base of operations.

"We'll find Seth in the meantime; get whatever data you can find." Guile ordered.

Chun Li released a multiple rounds of kicks against Kahndora as most of them were block and evaded.

"It that the best you got?" Kahndora mocked.

Chun Li launched another kick, but he caught her attack and struck her leg making her leg shake thus making it hard to keep up on her feet.

"Kikoken!" Chun Li called out launching her projectile attack.

Kahndora dodged with a back flip and struck her in the back.

"How disappointing I would have thought one trained by Gen would be a more worthy advisory. I suppose your father's death was all for nothing." Kahndora continued to taunt.

"Shut your big mouth!" Chun Li barked. She threw a punch at Kahndora, but he caught her attack. He grabbed her face and slammed her to the ground.

"A weak minded agent cannot hold herself against me. I bet your master may put up more of a fight." Kahndora chirped. He kicked her in the stomach.

"Why don't you give up?" Kahndora inquired. He grabbed her by the collar and jab hit her multiple times then threw her to the ground.

"Not a chance until Shadaloo is gone. Spinning air kick!" she then launched a flying air kick at Kahndora.

Kahndora wiped the blood off his mouth as he countered at Chun Li by throwing his combat knives at her.

"Spinning bird kick!" she shouted. She twirled herself upside down and used both of her legs to knock off his combat knives. She then charged at Kahndora with a powerful kick, but she missed him.

"Goodbye little girl!" he struck her in the waist with his two fingers of death. Chun Li fell to her knees bleeding from her side. Knowing Kahndora has done the serious damage to her she held her hand to stop the bleeding.

"Oh my, what will you do now?" Kahndora wondered.

Eric played the tape on the VCR that revealed it to be a late recording of his mother.

"Eric my beloved son. If you are watching this tape it would mean that I am already dead. I am incredibly sorry I was not there to see you grow up and I do not regret giving birth to you. I've wanted so much to form a family, but my work always kept me busy. I didn't enjoy it, even if helped me get back on my feet. I've felt really ashamed that all the money was from blood I was taking it from innocent lives. My guilty conscience got the best of me that was determined to throw my life away. But enough about me I've created this sound proof chamber so no one will hear us thus I've created the perfect weapon to destroy Bison and his projects I helped create." She explained.

"Look in the right drawer." She instructed.

Eric looked in the right drawer and found a blaster gun, two purple serums and a white serum.

"Now follow my orders and heat up the two serums for a few minutes until the glow bright. Be sure to handle them with proper care. Next, place the two serums inside the blaster to give it a powerful firing capability. Finally reload the weapon like you do with a normal gun." She continued to instruct.

"This weapon will put an end to Bison once and for all, so he will never come back no matter what, use this weapon wisely." She said.

Eric loaded the weapon in determination to destroy Bison once and for all.


	16. The final battle between the two evils

Seth continued to watch the battle hoping his forces with win over Bison's.

"Soon you will fall Bison." He hoped.

"Sonic boom!" Guile launched out his projectile attack against Seth breaking into his office. Seth turned around quickly to face his enemies.

"Not if we take you down first Seth!" Guile stated.

"I don't know how you got here, but you fools are no match for my power." Seth threatened.

"Sonic boom!" Seth launched out his own projectile attack again Guile and Abel.

"You really think copying people's moves will make you unstoppable." Guile inquired.

"Come show me your power. All of it!" Seth taunted.

Guile and Abel charged at Seth for an attack.

Tanden Typhoon!" he shouted. Seth twists his body into an arc, with his feet and head on the ground and his stomach facing upwards and then unleashes a violent vortex diagonally upwards. Guile and Abel quickly evaded his move.

Abel then struck Seth with his flying kick. Guile then charged at Bison with his flash kick.

"You don't really think that did any damage to me, I am invisible. I am the ultimate being." Seth taunted.

"Well the different between us is that you're a machine and where humans." Guile shot back.

"Sonic hurricane!" she shouted as he unleashed a more powerful version of the sonic boom attack against Seth.

"You just don't know when to quit!" Kahndora barked as he kicked Chun Li repeatedly. Kahndora then summoned two clones of his as they held Chun Li from both arms.

"It's time we finish this, I'll make sure that you join the afterlife along with your worthless father." Kahndora assured. Kahndora held a rusty led pipe to finish off Chun Li.

"Kikosho!" she whispered. She gathered intense energy within her palms and unleashed a more powerful projectile attack of her usual Kikoken technique sending Kahndora flying back.

She then got her sash and tied it around her wrist to stop the bleeding still prepared to fight Kahndora.

"So it seems like you still have some strength left over, you really had me worried there." Kahndora taunted. Chun Li remained in dead silence as she charged at Kahndora.

"Oh come on this move again, didn't you already learn?" Kahndora said. He threw a kick of his own, but was caught by Chun Li as she countered him with upper kick.

"Lucky shot little girl, but it changes nothing!" He continued to taunt.

He threw a double punch her way, however; she caught both of his attack. She then released a barrage of kicks and punches against Kahndora. Kahndora was unable to defend again her assault.

"You little bitch I'll kill you for this!" Kahndora charged at Chun Li with his knife. Chun Li dodged his blow unleashed an ax kick on Kahndora and then her lighting kicks against him on full impact.

"_I underestimated your power_." Kahndora said struggling on his feet as he then fell of the edge of the cliff. She then collapsed on her feet warned up from her battle against Kahndora, but then went to find Eric.

Eric wondered around the Shadaloo base as his discovered the laboratory's where the android experiments were conducted.

"So the prodigal son had returned to his ever loving father." Bison taunted.

"I'm no son of yours, not after what you've done to my mother!" Eric shot back.

"But if I haven't done what I've done you would not be here by now, we are one of the same after all." Bison said.

"I'm nothing like you!" Eric barked as he drew his blaster at Bison.

"My mother helped create these beings you numbered. Well I will help uncrate them." Eric said as he observed the 26 bio androids bodies Seth look alike.

Eric aimed the blaster at the bio androids as it shot a beam melting the remaining bio androids away into nothing.

"So much for your spare bodies, try to recover from that!" Eric said.

"You fool!" Bison roared. Bison overwhelming power blew Eric away.

In the meantime, Cammy hacked S.I.N computer network to find some answers she seeks.

"Boiling, liquid, expanding cell explosion…BLEACH…wait could this be the same psycho power Bison used to brainwash me!"

"If this research continues it could be used on others what it was done to me?" Cammy realized. She was about to delete the data from BLEACH until Viper held her by gunpoint.

"There you go kid nice and easy, get your fingers away from that key." She instructed. Cammy tapped the backspace key as Viper took her distance from Cammy when she struck her.

"What a shame. Years of investigation gone down the drain, but it doesn't matter now, S.I.N is going down. If you don't want to get caught in the crossfire I suggest you leave now." Viper announced.

Guile and Abel were out of breath while fighting against Seth.

"You really think you can defeat me, I am invisible." Seth gloated.

"Invisible yes, but not unstoppable." Abel replied. Abel rushed Seth for a grapple move as he threw him towards Guile. Guile immediately countered with a flash kick.

Seth threw random punches at Guile and Abel as both of them evaded his attacks. Abel grabbed Seth and threw him to the walls as Guile shot another Sonic boom projectile at Seth.

Abel threw a punch at Seth as he teleported from sight and behind Abel to strike him.

"Look out!" Guile alerted as he struck Seth with a hard punch.

"No. I can't lose like this." Seth roared.

"It seems like you are at your limit." Abel said.

Seth threw out a kick that shot out multiple invisible kicks towards the two. Seth then stretched his arms at Guile and Abel. Abel caught his arms.

"Now go!" Abel instructed holding Seth.

Guile went up close to Seth and charged another powerful Sonic Boom attack against him unleashing a sonic hurricane. Guile then finished off Seth with final flash kick.

"Ugh, more I want to fight more I will reach the ultimate ambition!" Seth said. Seth tried to stay on his feet. Seth's power began to grow as he made most of the building come down. He began to control gravity with his yin yang sphere.

"I refuse to lose, but if I do I'm taking you with me!" Seth roared.

"The whole place is coming down; we have to get out of here!" Abel suggested.

"Cammy, where out of here, let's go!" Guile ordered.

As Seth's power grew he had lost control of his power as the building started to come down on Seth and his yin yang sphere started short circuit.

"No, it can't end like this!" Seth screamed.

In the meantime, Eric went flying out of the Shadaloo base pushed by Bison. Eric aimed his blaster at Bison, but he evaded his attack. Bison countered Eric with powerful punch.

"You weak pathetic fool you think you can face the mighty Bison with that small toy of yours. My power knows no limit!" Bison taunted.

Bison descended down for a head stomp as Eric quickly avoided the attack. Bison held him down ready to finish him off.

"You are a fatal mistake that I will soon undo!" Bison exclaimed.

A shot then came at Bison from behind. Chun Li used Eric's blaster to inflect harm upon Bison.

"Bison, this is as far as you go, surrender now!" Chun Li demanded.

"I see you're still alive and Kahndora failed to kill you." Bison noticed.

"Your men have abandon you and your all alone." She said.

Eric grasped a spiky rock and stabbed Bison on his hand making him release his grip upon Eric.

"Psycho Crusher!" Bison shouted as he flew himself at Chun Li and Eric surrounded by psycho energy.

"Look out!" Eric grabbed Chun Li as they both evaded the attack.

"I will crush you like the vile insects you are." Bison said. Bison's aura grew with immense power. He then threw some energy balls their way. Eric charged at Bison as he shot another blaster round at Bison, but he teleported to evade the blow. When Bison arrived at a different direction Chun Li struck him with a kick.

"Surprised!" Eric surprised Bison with multiple kicks and punches to him as Bison was unable to defend. He then shot another round at Bison wounding his arm.

"What's a matter are you finally losing your touch?" Eric mocked.

"It seems like that toy of yours has done some serious damage to me. I will destroy it along with you." Bison announced.

"Psycho Crusher!" Bison shouted as he flew himself at Eric surrounded by psycho energy. Eric quickly leaped off of Bison.

"Chun Li now!" he ordered.

"Right, Kikosho!" she whispered. She gathered intense energy within her palms and unleashed a more powerful projectile attack of her usual Kikoken technique on Bison close range.

"Got you where I want you. Take this!" Eric teased. He got into a perfect position and shot Bison with his blaster again rendering his speed and power by half.

"It's over Bison!" Eric exclaimed.

"It is you who is finish boy!" Bison said as he tried to retreat to a personal portal. Eric was about to fire, but the blaster become unstable as it was corrupted by Bison's psyco power.

"One last shot outta do it." Eric charged at him and struck his blaster towards Bison's heart. He then punched Bison in the portal to insure that he doesn't do any more harm.

"No!" Bison shouted echoing all over. The two energies collided as they immediately destroyed each other.

Eric sighed in relief worn out from the battle with Bison. Bison's psycho energy began to invade Eric's head. Trying to rid his corruption Eric banged his head on the ground in painful stress. Eric tried to calm down as he took a deep breath to rid Bison's corruption from his head.

"Hah, hah, hah, even if my body is destroyed I could still inhabit yours!" Bison echoed inside Eric's head trying to take control of his body.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your offer." Eric shot back. Eric pulled out a white serum in a needle injected into his shoulder. Eric's energy overwhelmed Bison's causing him to start vanishing away. Eric sighed in relief that Bison was out of his head.

"No! Bison screamed echoing as he continued fade away.

"Like I said before, I'm no son of yours." Eric reminded.

Chun Li quickly rushed to his aid dying to see if he was okay. Eric rose back on his feet as he noticed Chun Li rushing to him. As she drew closer to him she leaped on him for a hug relieved to see that he was okay. Eric was glad to see Chun Li was alright as he hugged her back. As they held each other in their arms Eric looked at Chun Li with deep affection.

"Hah, hah, ha, you look awful!" he joked noticing the bruises on her face.

"Me? Look who's talking." Chun Li shot back as she noticed Eric's injured face.

Eric then pulled Chun Li closer to him as their lips touched each other. She was surprised at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck kissed him back.

A moment later the US army arrived at the scene and destroyed what was left of Shadaloo as well as picking up Chun Li and Eric with Guile, Abel and Cammy on board.

"This has been quite a day." Eric said relaxed.

"No kidding but it's over and that's all that matters." Chun Li replied resting.

**THE END. Just kidding more to come on the way, the next and final season.**


	17. Taking it easy once agian

A few months later Chun Li reported to her superior officer on the situation of S.I.N and Shadaloo on her cell phone.

"So do you think it's ready to close the file?" The chief asked.

"I've been doing some follow up work on the principle parties and believe it's time for us to turn the next page. Guile and Abel had gone on with their lives. All the members of Shadaloo and S.I.N have all been arrested. Shadaloo and S.I.N are gone for good." Chun Li reported.

"What of the other Shadaloo members?" the chief asked.

"Balrog has emptied out all of Shadaloo's funds after Bison's death and he has been too busy spending his reward money to be any treat to the world. He is no leader. As for Vega, while twisted and dangerous he is far too vain and self absorbed to run an operation as big as Shadaloo. He has quit his old ways and taken and new career which is unknown at the moment." Chun Li reported.

"So in my opinion sir, this case is closed." She concluded.

"Your father will be proud Chun Li. You've done great work for us." The chief complimented.

"Thank you sir. That means a lot. I'll be on the next flight tomorrow for the follow up." She replied.

Eric waited outside the phone booth for Chun Li after her report and surprised her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Happy birthday, now that it's over." Eric greeted. Chun Li accepted his flowers blushing as she was flattered by his charm and surprise gift towards her.

"Thank you Eric that's so sweet." She replied as she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"What do you say you take some time off for a while?" Eric offered.

"If it's a date you want, then what you have in mine?" Chun Li held onto Eric's arm as they walked together.

"By the way how are your injuries holding up?" Eric asked concern about her.

"Compared to your injuries they are just fine." Chun Li replied.

"Okay then." Eric replied.

The first stop they headed was a Café shop from some coffee and cake.

"Now that Shadaloo and S.I.N are gone what are you going to do quit being a cop?" Eric asked.

"Nah, I don't want to retire just yet. I know there are still many battles out there. I'm ready for them, I'd be lying if I said I can't live without the excitement, but I guess it won't be so boring now that I have you in my life. I still need to find my true calling in life" Chun Li smiled as she grasped Eric's hand.

"I'm glad to have met you. At first I thought you were just some weird wonderer pervert, but I was wrong." Chun Li confessed.

"I fell in love with you ever since your victory in the tournament; I was dazzled by your charm and beauty. You were pretty hard to reach yourself." Eric joked. Both have laughed at each other for a while over their comments.

"So what are Guile, Abel and Cammy up too?" Eric asked.

"Guile has returned home to him family and Cammy went back to England for some relaxation after a hard day's work. Abel went to France to find his own path in life." Chun Li replied.

Eric and Chun Li walked through the park together holding hands.

"Hey, check this out." Eric observed. He took an ad for a theater play that had Vega's picture.

"It looks like Vega has found a new career." Eric said.

Chun Li grabbed the ad from his hands. "Well this is unbelievable; I want to see how he is doing with this new career of his." Chun Li replied.

"My love, my love, come to me, come to my side, I await your arrival." The stage actress called out.

"My love for you remains unchanged, for my heart is always with your to no matter how far I go, my lovely beauty." Vega appeared on stage as an actor playing a prince.

"My hearts burns deep for you as well as my feelings my love." The woman acted. The prince and the princess ran through the woods together as the audience applauded their performances.

"Got to say guess he has other talents besides working for Shadaloo." Eric complimented.

"We can't be too careful." Chun Li said not impressed with Vega's change of heart.

"There you go my beauty." Vega said giving an autograph to a little girl with loved his stage performance after the show. Chun Li and Eric approached Vega in caution suspicions on his activity.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my lovely beauty. I see you've survived well." Vega complimented.

"Cut the act you psycho, what are you up to now?" Chun Li demanded.

"Ah how lovely still caught up in the past, but as you can see I reformed and found something new I enjoy rather than my usual cage matches." Vega answered with a kind smile.

"So you've taken acting as your new career change?" Eric asked.

"I've grown bored of Shadaloo and S.I.N's countless fighting, so I decided to find something new, whatever suits me best." Vega said. Chun Li and Eric still stood in suspicion unsure about Vega's change of heart.

"Why take theater acting?" Eric inquired.

"It is to show the world the art of beauty from my perspective." Vega winked blowing rose peddles at both of them.

"You'll come back, I know it, and when that time comes and you're back to your old ways. I'll bring you down with everything I have." Chun Li warned.

As Chun Li and Eric left Vega side, Vega giggled a bit at her threat. "Farewell my beauty, for we will not meet again." Vega chuckled.

"You sure it's a good idea to let this guy go?" Eric whispered.

"As long he is not involved with any Shadaloo activity, than I don't care?" Chun Li chirped.

Next, the two of them went to Eric's home raise in a temple and by a temple monk.

"Hey Retsu, how are you doing over there?" Eric called out.

"Eric, it has been a while since you came here, and who is this lovely woman with you?" Retsu greeted.

"I am Chun Li; it's an honor to meet you." Chun Li greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine, I hope my unfortunate son haven't been giving you too much trouble." Retsu said.

"Not at all, he has helped me out quite a lot." She replied.

Retsu served green tea to Chun Li and Eric welcoming their arrival.

"That is a huge relief, that boy has always been very adventurous even if he went into the wrong places at the wrong time. He would constantly flirt with ever woman he sees or meets." Retsu joked.

Chun Li looked at Eric in a suspicious manner. "Other woman?"

"Uh, he's old he doesn't know what he's saying sometime." Eric said trying to hide his embarrassing story.

"Remember that girl Claire, you went out with her and then left the next day because she wanted a committed relationship. And Lisa you barely took her seriously." Retsu reminded.

"I may have given her the time of day, but she wanted to be committed and I wasn't ready for that." Eric defended.

"Whatever you say Eric, but anyway Chun Li your free to stay here for tonight, I'm sure he would love the company." Retsu offered.

"I don't want to make it look like I'm imposing." Chun Li said.

"Not at all, please enjoy yourself." Retsu replied with a smile.

That night Eric and Chun Li lied in two separate futons getting ready for bed in the same room. "Hey Eric you still awake?" Chun Li inquired.

"Yep, sure am, guess I can't sleep all the way with you leaving early tomorrow?" Eric said.

"So you heard on phone huh." She realized.

"Yeah, it will be really lonely without you." Eric said.

Chun Li went in closer to Eric's futon to comfort him. "Why don't we enjoy this night together then?" she suggested. As their lips connected with one another they touch hands. Eric kissed Chun Li neck causing her to moan.

"_Please be gentle with me._" Chun Li whispered to Eric.

Both of them held each other in their arms in lustful affection as they felt hearts connect to one another. "By the way where is Retsu?" she asked.

"He's out drinking with some friends, so he always comes back in the morning drunk off his feet." Eric said. The two of them continued hold each other close that night sleeping very peacefully.

Eric whispered in Chun Li's ear after she fell asleep. "I love you."

The next morning Eric walked Chun Li to the airport seeing her off.

Eric grasped Chun Li's hand tightly not wanting to let go. "Do you really half to go?"

"Yeah, I got to go back to my home town for a while for some past barrage, not to mention take care of some follow up work, I'm sorry that I can't be with you longer." Chun Li said.

"Please don't go I won't let you, so please stay with me." Eric begged. Eric touched Chun Li's cheek in affection.

Chun Li grasped Eric hand from her cheek as tear ran down her eye. "You have my number, so I'll call you. I'll always keep in touch with you Eric." Chun Li insured.

Eric stared at Chun Li still not wanting to let her go as Chun Li felt the same. The two of them hugged each other as Eric closed into Chun Li for a farewell kiss.

"I will return to you someday, I promise." Chun Li said. Both of them let go as Chun Li separated from Eric not facing him further.

"I'll wait for you or who knows I'll come to you someday, just you wait." Eric shouted. Chun Li smiled holding her hand on her heart.

A red aura of psycho energy surrounded Eric's hand. He feared that Bison's dark power may still lie within him as he held his hands behind his back hiding from Chun Li. Eric had feared for the worst as the psycho energy still lied within him.


	18. Rise of the Illuminati's

That afternoon Chun Li preyed upon her father's grave at a local cemetery in China to pay respects to her father.

"Father, Shadaloo has been destroyed as well as S.I.N, so they will never hurt anyone again. Your death has been avenged. You can now rest in peace now. Also I've… found someone special, someone that I love. He's upbeat, friendly, goofy at times and sometimes even perverted, but he's also honest, sweet, caring and not afraid to put his life on the line. He is a wonderful person that I hope to spend my life with." Chun Li preyed.

Chun Li wondered in her old neighborhood stomping ground reminiscing on her and father.

"_This sure does bring back precious memories doesn't it father_?" she thought.

A little Chinese girl then crashed into Chun Li not looking where she was going.

"Hey, are you alright little girl?" Chun Li inquired helping her up.

"Yeah I am thank you miss." She thanked.

"Give me back my purse!" a woman shouted as thug swiped it from her hands.

Chun Li rushed the thug. The thug pulled out a pocket knife to defend himself as Chun Li quickly took him down with breaking a sweat.

"Humph, oh please that was child's play." Chun Li chirped. She tossed the purse back to the lady it was stolen from.

The little girl stared at Chun Li with admiration. How did you do it? "That was amazing Miss." She complimented.

"It was just years of training from my former master, what is your name." She replied.

"My name is Ming, and I always dreamed about being as strong as you Miss ever since your first tournament I saw on TV." Ming said.

A loud scream came from a woman watching over a man who suffered a bad gene splicing experiment begging for help. Police officer aimed their guns at the man thinking that he was a threat.

"Help me, please help me!" the man begged.

"Stand behind me Ming!" Chun Li instructed attempting to fight the man, but he didn't want to fight. The man waved his arm as a projectile attack shot from him. The police then shot the man dead until he was unable to move anymore.

"Where the hell did that thing came from?" the police wondered.

"I'm Chun Li, please brief me on the situation." She ordered holding out her badge.

"Some freaky science experiment came out of nowhere started attacking the area. Where are unsure what it was or where it came from exactly." The police reported.

Chun Li checked out the man of the man experiment. "It there any chance that Shadaloo or S.I.N was related to this?" she asked.

"I doubt it, all their operations have been destroyed months ago, but it definitely wouldn't surprise me if they came back so soon." The officer replied.

Amongst the crowd a strange light bronze skinned man wearing business attire gritting his teeth over his failed project. He wondered away from the crowd silently.

Chun Li took the girl home into a shrine temple with some kids her age waiting for her.

"Ming, we were worried about you." One kid called out.

"I thank you for bring little Ming home, I hope she hasn't been too much trouble she has always been the adventures type." The old monk thanked.

"It's no trouble at all; also by any chance have you notice any strange activity going on lately?" Chun Li inquired showing her badge. After her response the monk led her into the main room while the children were playing to talk to her privately.

"As far as I know there was strange mysterious cult organization that young street fighters have been following lately, they are called the…Illuminati." The monk replied.

"Illuminati? Who are they?" she asked.

"They are cult organization believed to have manipulated world events for over 2000 years; they said to be dedicated to insuring the salvation of mankind, but I have my doubts on them believing they are in the right. There were many investigations were on them, but local authorities found no sign of criminal activity." He explained. "I…also heard a rumor that there had been many abductions of children by the Illuminati as experiments for their projects, but like I said it's only a rumor.

"At any rate, I ask you to please look after these kids. There is no telling what will happen to them." The old monk begged.

As the little kids were playing in the front yard of the temple Ming was left out watching them as Chun Li decided to join her.

"Hey little one, what's wrong why aren't you playing with them?" she asked.

"It's because I'm not strong enough, I'm different from the rest of them. I am very weak." Ming replied. Ming demonstrated as she threw a punch, but fell on her feet.

Chun Li giggled at Ming's clumsiness as she helped her on her feet."What do you say that I show you some moves?" Chun Li offered.

Chun Li showed her different fighting stances of Chinese Kempo and Tai Chi. Ming then began to imitate her fighting style trying to learn from her.

"Keep your balance and maintain your form." She instructed holding Ming on her feet balancing on one leg.

"Now then throw another attack, but don't put so much force to it this time." Chun Li continued to instruct Ming.

"Hey that looks fun, let me try." A kid called out watching Chun Li instruct Ming in her fighting style which caught the attention of the other kids intrigued by Chun Li.

"Relax kids there is plenty to show you." She said happy on the company from the kids.

Meanwhile in Japan Eric told Retsu about Bison's dark psycho power still residing inside of him.

"I see, well there is no doubt that you and Bison share the same blood, but you are nothing like him. This situation is beyond my skill." He said.

"What do I do old man?" Eric snapped in fear.

"Calm down Eric. There is another way. In Italy there is a wise fortune teller woman named Rose, she is more familiar with Bison's dark power and knows how to stop it, so maybe she can help you." Retsu suggested giving Eric a plane ticket to Italy.

That night Eric had arrived in Genoa, Italy seeking out Rose in hopes to insist him with his power problem. He wondered through the streets of Italy for directions to her shop.

"Excuse me pal, I'm looking for a fortune teller around here?" Eric inquired asking a random stranger.

"There are multiple fortune tellers around here that speaks a lot of nonsense if you just want your money taken away. The man answered.

"This one is different. As far as I heard she is sincere, wise, and beautiful for her age, her name is Rose, not being an old hag and all." Eric had described.

"I see who mean." The man figured out.

"She is north from here and then go left the first corner." He instructed.

As Rose just finished her last customer with her palm reading she was about to close up shop until she felt a very uneasy presence coming her way as she drew a card revealing The FOOL card.

"It cannot be. He was destroyed." Rose hissed fearing Bison.

She quickly retreated to home hiding from Eric fearing Bison's dark power inside of him. Eric had approached her shop, but it was already closed. "Damn, guess I'll have to come back during business hours." He muttered.

Rose had observed him from her window wondering about Eric's relationship to Bison.

"Could Bison have planned this?" she asked fearing Eric.

* * *

Meanwhile Chun Li had got some leads on the Illuminati's base of operations being held at an ancient altar as she infiltrated she took up disgust as one of the cult members in a hooded cloak. She acted very casual following the other members of the Illuminati. As they approached the meeting room one man had arrival at the top half blue and half red with long blond hair along with his secretary.

"Greetings my fellow brethrens, I am Gill your new savior!" Gill announced.

"Today we are here to save mankind, to create a new utopia for over 2000 the Illuminati had watched this world crumple at the hands of humans they are the cause of the numerous damages the world has experienced. However only few are chosen to led this world into a better brighter future. If you continue to join me I will lead to paradise away from this dark future." Gill explained.

"Paradise my ass!" Chun Li muttered.

Another hooded member passed Chun Li shoving her out of the way. "Hey watch where you're going?" Chun Li exclaimed.

"Brother! I have come for you seeking your challenge!" the bronze skin man demanded revealing himself to Gill.

"Urien. You are not worthy of leading this world to a new future, so even if you beat me our ranks will remain the same." Gill scowled.

"But once I kill you, you will not be amongst the rank anymore. There could only be one emperor." Urien threatened.

"Your idle treats are meaningless little brother." Gill hooted.

"Twelve, take care of the unnecessary spies in this place?" Urien ordered as he noticed the bracelets on Chun Li disguise as a cult member.

A milky-white semisolid male human with a smooth and sloped head with a pair of thin, black eyes set above an expressionless, narrow mouth begin to attack Chun Li. Twelve fought Chun Li using his limbs transforming into weapons such as axes and spikes.

"Take this freak!" she exclaimed launching a kick at him; saw through her attack and countered.

"It would seem our reunion will have to be cut short brother at a different time and place." Gill said.

"No. we finish this now brother!" Urien demanded.

Gill chuckled at Urien as Gill used his power to make the whole place dark as his and his minions had disappeared leaving Chun Li and the other cult member behind.

"Ugh, what just happened?" she hissed.

"Damn it all to hell, and just when I thought I had some dirt on them." The cult member cursed. Chun Li recognized the voice of the other member.

"It's you," Chun Li indentified.

The cult member revealed herself to be Crimson Viper. "You have an annoying tendency of showing up when you're not needed little girl." Crimson Viper shot back.

"Hey, it's not that we are meeting up by sheer coincidence." Chun Li barked.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	19. Power like no other

C. Viper had Chun Li to the corner with her static fist ready to attack to teach her a lesson or two as Chun Li was on guard. "You've gotten in my way for the last time little girl." C. Viper said.

"Look rather than killing each other, we both have the same goal in mine which means we have to work together on this situation." Chun Li assured.

"Sorry, but I work alone." C. Viper shot back.

"I've improved on my training, and if you don't want to be in a hospital bed throughout this encounter, then I suggest we work together on this. Your choice and I doubt that your fancy tech can stand up to my assault." Chun Li threatened getting her fighting stance ready to go all out without mercy. Both of them stared at each other with killing intend in their eyes.

Viper sighed holding back her attack. "What did I get myself into?"

"So do we have a truce?" Chun Li offered a handshake.

"Until these religious clowns are dealt with, but nonetheless our missions remain separate." C. Viper accepted.

Back at the old temple upon Chun Li's arrival the old monk was attack and the kids were buried in the ruble hiding from the enemies. She quickly rushed to their aid and called for the paramedics.

"What happen here?" Chun Li asked.

"Some weirdo's in ropes tried to take us to them, but we fought them off as best as we can't." the boy answered.

"Where is Ming?" she asked.

"They took her, they said that she was going to be a useful project to them as far as I heard." The kid answered.

"Damn it all, I fucking careless!" Chun Li cursed pounding her fist to the wall in frustration.

"If you have time to yell at yourself then please do so, but other than that I may have found a lead where they are heading." C. Viper reminded.

"Yeah off course." She replied.

"By the way where is that boyfriend of yours?" C. Viper asked.

"He remained in Japan for a while, but then I found out that he is doing something else right now." Chun Li answered.

The next morning Eric stopped by Rose's shop again seeking her assistance, but she was currently out at the moment as the sign said back in 10 minutes. Rose approached her shop with a bag of groceries. Rose spotted Eric once again than she quickly ran away from him in fear, because of Bison's power inside him.

"Hey wait," he shouted trying to reach her.

He went chasing after Rose, but lost her at dark corner as he approach an open area he was attacked by Rose's large golden scarf. Eric quickly dodged her move.

"Soul Spark!" Rose shouted shooting projectile attack against Eric hitting him directly. She continued to attack him using her soul scarf as a whip as Eric continued to dodge her attacks not fight back.

"Hey, take it easy lady." He said trying to calm Rose down, but she continued to attack.

"You are one of Bison's, why do you not defend yourself?" Rose inquired.

"Because I don't want to fight you, I came here seeking assistance." Eric answered. Rose then charged at Eric with soul attack, but Eric quickly countered as he grabbed her scarf and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Don't underestimate the strength of the monks." Eric gloated.

"If you have some heart in you, then do with me as you will, just leave the world alone." Rose begged.

"You are very lovely as a women and street fighter." Eric complimented with a kind smile helping Rose on her feet.

"Now then why don't we start over, my name is Eric, and I came to you seeking assistance." Eric introduced. Rose sense a kindness within Eric rather than pure evilness as he helped her on her feet.

"Please forgive me; I am most ashamed for my actions." Rose apologized offering him coffee.

"Hey, don't worry about it I got to see how good you are in fighting meeting you face to face." Eric said.

"You're quite the flatter; I was foolish to think you could possibly be a treat." Rose replied.

"Your right about one thing me and Bison have the same evil aura, I am his son, so I came here finding you to help me control it." Eric said.

"Power such as this is very difficult to control even for myself. Bison had attempted to take control of me when his body was destroyed and even my efforts to try to seal away his power have proven useless." Rosa explained.

"So will you help me?" Eric inquired.

"I will do all I can to help you Eric control your power the right way. It will take some time are you still up for the risk ahead?" Rose said. Eric nodded his head in reply committed to his training.

Rose and Eric sat down in meditation focusing their energy to maintain the flow. "You must concentrate and maintain your energy; otherwise if it slips it will put a large strain on your body." Rose instructed.

Now then Eric try this." Rose continued to instruct as a stream of energy flow at the palm of her hands. Eric tried to do the same, but then it blow up in his face.

Rose sighed over his failed and shook her head. "Again, this time concentrate more." she ordered. Eric tried to flow the energy at the palm of his hands once hands, however the overwhelming pressure blow up in his face again failing to control the power.

"You must not put so much power into your energy or the energy will burst. Try again and do not push yourself too hard." Rose reminded.

Eric focused his energy he created an energy ball at his control balancing it trying to keep it in control as Rose watched him impressed with his abilities.

"Your power may be very similar to mine, and less like Bison's. With more practice I'm sure the evil aura will disappear into nothingness." she noticed.

"Right," Eric focused his energy again trying to control his power.

"Have you noticed some strange guys in cloaks coming around here?" Chun Li asked a random stranger.

"Yeah, they kept of saying that they are going to save the world, but I think they are just environmental nuts." The stranger replied.

"I see, thank you for your help." She thanked.

"Well it looks like we hit another dead end. These losers could be anywhere." C. Viper groaned.

"Hey miss you may want to her this." A man offered a radio to Chun Li and C. Viper containing a message from Gill.

"Attention humans, when the sun sets on the Soliton Mountain, the black moon will break into seven pieces and fall on the people Ultania. Nothing can prevent this... Death and destruction will violate the land. Misery and suffering will assault the people... Then, after 130 days of nothingness, a boy who controls the elements will come to save the people. From the Book of Miraha 3:11." Gill had announced.

"We now know where there being held." C. Viper said tracking the Illuminati location.

"Then that is where we are heading." Chun Li announced.


	20. Desperate struggle

As Eric continued his training with Rose he began to maintain control of his power brushing off the evil aura of Bison's power. All of his energy was in one single ball as he tossed it from one hand and back. Back and forth his was shifting his power.

"Most excellent, you are maintaining your power well; I hardly sense any evil energy inside of you even now." Rose complimented his progress work.

"Now then, we must focus at two of a time like I do." Rose instructed. Rose bought in two of her energy ball as she was able to control it completely without any flaws.

Eric then focused his energy on two energy ballast his control, but the negative energy of Bison's remains blew it up causing him to mess up on his training.

Rose sighed on his failed attempt. "Again, but not too much pressure this time."

Eric tried to focus his power again to maintain his energy as he summoned two energy balls bright while with pure lightness, he had it under control for a few seconds, but then Bison's laugh echoed inside of Eric head as the energy. Red psycho power started to corrupt Eric's power as he began to lost control of his power.

"Ugh, even in death that bastard still won't leave my head. I can't live my life like this." Eric muttered as he struggled to get a hold of himself. Chun Li then appeared inside Eric's head giving him hope to try again as Rose had sensed him.

"I see he is fighting for the sake of her." She realized scanning Eric's mind.

Rose quickly reacted as she tied up Eric with her scarf holding back his power. The power of her scarf quickly surpassed his power as he was calm.

"Eric, Bison's energy is overwhelming you trying to gain control over you with his evil power, but I have perfected an ancient technique to banish to him to the afterlife for good." Rose suggested.

"Whatever it is I'll take it even if I am powerless for the rest of my life. I just want this nightmare to be over with." Eric exclaimed.

"Very well then," Rose replied.

Inside the basement of her shop Rose placed Tarot cards north, east, south, and west in a direction for the technique.

"Are you sure about this, it has never been perfected before?" Rose inquired.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll take my chances." Eric answered. Eric then started to have migraines as Bison's power had continued to overwhelm him.

Rose's quickly pressed her forehead against Eric's forehead as she chanted an incantation that transformed her into astral form separating her body. She entered Eric's mind attempting to find the true darkness inside. As she traveled inside Eric's mind she saw flash backs from his early childhood when his mother was working for Shadaloo, to meeting Chun Li, to his fight with S.I.N and Shadaloo along with Chun Li.

"_This child has been through so much in life._" Rose thought exploring the deep depth of Eric's soul. Bison's laugh echoed all through Eric's body as Rose continued to travel to find the cause of his dark power inside of him. Rose then appeared in a place where little kid Eric curled up was crying.

"What is the matter little one?" she asked trying to comfort him.

"I am different from everyone else because of my abilities. I'm all alone in this world." He replied. Eric aura blew Rose away as she struggled to hang on.

"We are both born different child, I too was an outcast from society, I thought my existence was meaningless, but I have found a way to overcome." Rose said showing little Eric her abilities as well.

"I have learned well from a certain someone to never throw my life away carelessly." Rose said thinking about Guy.

"You are different as well?" Little Eric inquired.

"Yes," Rose grasped little Eric's hands to comfort him

"You are a useless brat!" Bison exclaimed.

She quickly turned to face Bison at the main core of his body Bison stood waiting with a vicious grin.

"Well, well, well, I see your alive and well wench; you are a throne to my side, if I knew you were going to interfere with me further I would have finished you off on our last encounter." Bison scowled.

"It would seem no matter what our effort to defeat you might be, you always find a way to come back and to make matters worse you try to take control of your own fresh in blood after death." Rose replied.

"Hah, hah, I care not about that reject so called child of mine. If he was truly my son then he would have obeyed his father and submit to my will. That women that worked for me was nothing more than a pawn to my every pleasure." Bison said.

"You are despicable Bison!" Rose shot back. "It would seem like I have no choice, but to stop you myself." Rose charged at Bison with multiple strikes as Bison dodged her every blow. Bison shoved her back for a counter attack.

"Soul Spark!" Rose shot her standard projectile attack at Bison, but the attack was brushed off. She charged at Bison with multiple strikes as Bison had grabbed her and slammed her to the ground.

"You wench, when will you learn that you cannot beat me, because he is my valuable pawn I can use his abilities the way I want to." Bison said.

"Soul Flash!" Rose shot a blinding projectile attack that blinded Bison temporary as she struck him with an impaling blow to the chest.

"Psycho Crusher!" Bison charged at Rose launching himself at Rose.

"That really hurt, but make no mistake I will reclaim this body for myself." Bison said. Bison then shot a beam of energy pinning Rose to the wall laughing sinisterly trying to destroy Rose.

"_You cannot give up so easily child_." Rose groaned in pain.

Little Eric then shot some of his energy at Bison stopping him from hurting Rose further. "I'm not afraid of you anymore." Little Eric said.

"You vile insects, I'll crush you with every ounce of my psycho power!" Bison snapped charging at Rose and little Eric with full power. The two of them combined their energy and formed into a beam to vanquish Bison for good.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bison screamed. "No, this can't be I'm am immortal, I'm immortal….!"

"Thank you," Little Eric thanked.

"No. Thank you young child." Rose replied as disappeared from his side,

Rose then returned to her original body as the she was done. Eric was finally normal again as he was able to control two energy balls with hesitation. Eric was so happy to be normal that he leaped onto Rose for a big hug relieved that Bison essences was gone from Eric's body for good as Rose tapped his back nervously never being hugged before.

The next morning Rose sensed Eric energy from the palm of his hand making sure the dark energy was gone.

"Bison power is truly gone for good. You don't have to worry anymore Eric." Rose said.

"I see, thank you so much for your help Rose." He thanked.

"You are most welcome child, and I should also be thanking you." Rose replied. Rose then handed Eric a little box. Eric checked the box revealing a diamond ring inside.

"For the one you treasure your feelings to the most. She is waiting for you out there." Rose smiled.

Rose looked on her crystal ball and saw Chun Li infiltrating the Illuminati determine to stop them. Eric then took his leave from Rose's shop to help Chun Li on mission.

"May you have a happy future Eric?" Rose said bidding farewell.


	21. Urien's revenge

That night Chun Li and C. Viper infiltrate Illuminati's base of operations being held in Egypt the two of them grabbed a hooded cult member taking their disguise. They followed the cult members in a straight line acting casual. The cult met up in a hidden shrine as they began chanting to themselves.

"Try not to get in my way, al through we are working together our objectives remain different, but still the same." C. Viper reminded.

"As the sun sets our vengeful wrath will wiped out all of humanity." Gill announced reading a book.

Urien had his own cult group follow him to a hidden research lab as Chun Li followed his trail trying to find Ming's location, but C. Viper followed Gill's forces. Chun Li ambushed one of the cult members into interrogation.

"There was a little girl who was taken by you guys for research, where is she?" Chun Li demanded.

"_She is being held in a secret research lab which is just around the corner; she will be used as our guinea pig for our science experiment._" He struggled. Chun Li knocked him unconscious taking his key card gaining access to the labs.

Urien was about to experiment of Ming until Chun Li burst into the lab.

"I don't know what your scheme is compared to Gill, but I can't let you hurt small children, now where is that little girl?" Chun Li asked. Twelve was about to attack Chun Li, but Urien held him back.

"How could you ask me for such a trifle thing you must be a fool. I'll give you the girl but you must entertain me in return, so that I may take down my brother. Your legendary legs were said to have destroyed an organization. Let me find out if those rumors are true." Urien challenged.

The two of took their fighting stance as they launched their first attacks clashing with one another. "That was most impressive, but not good enough." Urien complimented. Urien smiled brushing off Chun Li's attacks like it was nothing.

Chun Li charged for a second attack knocking Urien in the air juggling him. "How do you like that?" she said.

Urien wiped the bruise off his face as he underestimated Chun Li's moves. "You are truly something else little girl." He complimented. She threw her second kick at Urien as he caught her leg. Urien was about to his power against Chun Li until she had countered with her special Spinning Bird Kick attack breaking loose from his hold.

While Chun Li caught her breath after breaking loose of Urien's hold, Urien charged at Chun Li unexpectedly with four tackles and then a running clothesline.

"Kikoken," Chun Li exclaimed as she then jumped in the air shot her projectile attack against Urien.

He then opened his arms wide as he creates a square energy barrier which appears in front of him making her projectile attack reflected back at her. She quickly evaded her own attack.

"Try this," she shouted throwing a punch at Urien, but his reflect shield shock her making her attack ineffective.

"Hah, hah, no one stands up to my Aegis Reflector!" Urien exclaimed.

"Yeah cute trick," she replied rubbing her hand to ease the pain of the shock. Chun Li attack Urien once again with a barrage of kicks. When Chun Li pulled back to catch her breath Urien was still standing stricken from her blows.

"It's that all you process." Urien taunted.

"You are very strong little girl, but now this charades must end. Get ready to die!" Urien shouted. Urien attacked is a large round metallic projectile fired from his fist. The projectile attack struck Chun Li as she was stun for a few moments. While Chun Li's guard was down Urien charged at her with a powerful tackle.

Urien approached her closely as he grabbed Chun Li by the collar about to finish her off. She quickly caught his punch. She then countered leaping upwards with kicks while spinning repeatedly striking Urien.

She then pinned Urien to the countered as she gathering intense energy in her palms, Chun-Li will release a concussive blast at point blank at Urien. After the intense attack Urien stood there with admiration for Chun Li's skills he smiled as he suddenly fainted in defeat.

"_The_ _little girl you're looking for is about to be sacrificed in the next room_." Urien muttered.

Chun Li sighed in relief as she was worn out from her most powerful attack. The cult members were about to use Ming for a secret project to turn her into a weapon until Chun Li had stopped them.

"Chun Li," Ming cried glad to see her relief that she was okay.

"It's all right everything is going to be fine, now what do you say we get out of here." she assured holding Ming in her arms. Ming nodded gladly in reply. A projectile attack struck Chun Li from behind knocking her down.

"_Ming, get out of here now."_ Chun Li muttered struggling to stay conscious

"You will be a more worthy sacrifice for us." Gill said appearing in front of Chun Li and Ming. The cult members grabbed Chun Li and starting dragging her.

Gill placed his hand on Ming's shoulder in happiness. "Do not fret little one, for the world we will travel to will be a peaceful paradise, and she will join it." He assured. Feared of Gill's presences Ming quickly ran away from Gill and his forces while still worried about Chun Li.

As Ming continued to run away from Gill she was then grabbed from behind by a hooded cult member. She feared he was a treat as she struggled to get free punching and kicking.

"Let go of me!" Ming cried.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy there kid, I'm on your side." He said. He revealed himself to be Eric.

"Who are you?" she inquired.

"I'm a friend of Chun Li, a very special friend. And I'm here to help her to put a stop to these clowns, so why don't you brief me on the situation at hand?" He answered.


	22. Viper's revenge

That night the members assembled upon a hidden shrine in Egypt with Chun Li in their grasp as they set her up and tied her down to be sacrificed. Chun Li woke up struggling to get free, but was still weak from the surprise attack earlier. The members begin to chant of an ancient prophecy with Gill leading the ceremony. The two of them followed their trial in an attempt to save Chun Li. The two of them bumped into another hooded cult member revealing.

"Oh great divide being, let me be the blesser of all souls to create a new world for us. Let me create a peaceful paradise for us." Gill announced reading the text from his ancient book.

"Watch it you morons!" C. Viper shot back. She then noticed Eric not happy to see him.

"Oh great it's you again." She flowed.

"Whatever the reason you're here it can't be good." Eric guessed suspiciously.

C. Viper sighed to calm her himself down. "Whatever I don't have time for this, I have an organization to bring down, so don't get in my way. You want to save your girlfriend that's fine, but this one is personal." C. Viper announced.

Meanwhile C. Viper snuck into their operations base to uncover some secrets until she was thrown by a mysterious tall man with a sport a hat and trench coat, along with black pants and dress shoes, His head is engulfed in a metallic shell-like mask which surrounds his entire head. The mask has yellow eyes of varying brightness with Q mark on him.

C. Viper immediately defended herself as she launched a static punch at the man, but did not even faze him one bit. Fearing his strength she quickly took her distance from him.

"You sure have been giving my organization a whole lot of trouble lately, so it's time I bring you in dead or alive." C. Viper said.

The Q the robot had remained dead silent as he was prepared to face C. Viper with every intention of killing her. Viper launched a counter attack as Q caught her blow without even flinching. She then threw her other punch as Q caught her other attack. Q threw a thrashing headbutt at Viper.

Injured from his attack Viper held her hand on her forehead to stop the bleeding. "Well then, how you try this!" Viper exclaimed. She threw a flame kick at Q. He grabbed her by the leg and threw her to the walls.

"_Damn it, you're not human aren't you_." Viper grunted in pain. Q threw a punch at Viper as she evaded his attack. Viper quickly rose back up on her feet. Viper charged at Q with a barrage assault of punches as Q slowly evaded her blows. He struck her in the stomach bruising three of her ribs. She threw a weak punch at Q as punched her in the face.

Viper sat on her knees breathing heavily after taking so much damage from Q's impact blows.

"Tell me, how do you get off killing people unreasonably or unnecessarily just like you slain my finance?" Viper asked wiping the blood from her mouth as she remembered the time her finance was killed by Q during an undercover mission on the Illuminati's. She was devastating on her loss as she drank her herself to depression.

Q remained silent not answering her question which angered Viper to attack Q with multiple kicks. Q grabbed Viper once again and slammed her to the ground.

Viper coughed up blood after the devastating impact. "It looks like I'm going to have unleashed its full power to take you out." Viper said. She set her battle suit up to full power to straighten her blows.

"You as well as those Illuminati's freaks are going down." Viper said pounding her fist together. Q charged at Viper for another strike as she struck Q in the heart injuring him. Q quickly took his distance after Viper's attack.

Viper charged at Q with a barrage of punches as Q was unable to block against her powerful punches. Q charged at Viper with powerful tackle, but Viper evaded his attack and got Q's shoulders and pressed her knuckles on his skull shocking him.

"My organization may want you captured, but this is personal." Viper said. Viper charged as she threw a powerful flame kick at Q cracking his metal skull. She then released a back flip kick against Q. she caught Q in her grasped and electrified the opponent Q with full power. Q's systems were shorted out as he was unable to move.

"Are you some kind of mindless puppet?" Viper inquired. As Viper was about to take her leave Q grabbed her by the leg as clock on him started ticking triggering a bomb inside of him.

"You've have got to be kidding me." Viper barked. Viper then activated the temporary jet propulsion within her boots to get away from Q. Q launched up and grabbed her by the arm with a tight grip. The clock was ticking as Viper was desperate to get away. As she flew Viper spotted a ceremony going on with Gill and his followers.

"This is where you get off from here, but don't worry. You'll be in the same place as your master to make you pay for what you done. May you both burn in hell" Viper said. She swung around hard and launched Q at Gill when clock had reached zero Q had exploded upon impact. Before Q could reach Gill Eric quickly rushed in and freed Chun Li before impact.

Moments later Eric held Chun Li close to him while trapped and buried under the rubble. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Eric assured.

The explosion knocked everyone unconscious for a while as Eric sneaked upon the hidden shrine and freed Chun Li from her binds.

"Ming, are you okay?" he asked.

Ming nodded in reply assuring him she was fine, but was cut from the rubble hiding her pain.

"Um, what just happen?" she asked.

"I'm guessing an explosion occurred from out of nowhere, but I doubt this was part of the ritual." He said.

"Whatever the case, good riddance to him, I did you two a favor while his guard was down." Viper said.

"Yeah, but how do you suppose we," Eric asked, but was interrupted by a sudden impact.

"Resurrection," Gill exclaimed. Gill appeared with grin on his face levitating in the air alive and well with not even a scratch on him.

"I think you just made things worse." Eric reminded.

"I don't need to be told that by you." Viper shot back.


	23. The fall of the Illuminati

Eric, Chun Li and Viper stood faced off with Gill as he was levitating through the air with his six wings.

"You will all knee before your master." Gill commanded.

"Not a chance you freak show." Eric shot back.

"I will not let evil go unchecked." Chun Li replied.

"You're going to fall along with your organization." Viper said.

"Meteor strike," Gill exclaimed as he summoned multiple balls of fire and ice coming down on the three street fighters. The three of them quickly dodged Gill's attacks trying to take cover from his ongoing assault.

Eric shot his projectile attack against Gill, but he deflected his attack having no effect on him. Viper launched her fire kick at Gill; however, he blocked her attack with one arm. Chun Li launched her upper kick at Gill, but he caught her leg and threw her to the ground.

"Hah, your efforts are futile against me." Gill laughed.

The three of them charged at Gill once again for an attack. "Let me be the blesser!" Gill focused his energy and producing light waves blowing the three street fighters away. Gill summoned ice shards from the sky at the three street fighters.

"Great, this just gets better and better." Eric muttered escaping the barrage.

"How are we supposed to win against someone who manipulates fire and ice in the palm of their hands?" Viper inquired.

"We should try charging at him from different directions, so maybe he won't be able to counter us from there. I don't know if it will be effective on him as it was with Bison, but it's worth a try." Eric suggested. Chun Li and Viper nodded their head agreeing with Eric.

Chun Li headed north while Eric went south and Viper went east surrounding Gill. Eric charged at Gill first with full power as Viper went along with him charging at Gill.

Gill focused his energy attempting to blow Viper and Eric off his shoulders, but Chun Li approached him launching her projectile attack point blank at Gill while his guard with down.

"You little fool!" Gill exclaimed. Gill quickly struck Chun Li with a powerful haymaker amplified by his fire element. Chun Li wiped the burn from her face stricken from Gill's attack.

"Don't you dare touch her you scumbag." Eric cried charging at Gill with multiple attacks. Gill grabbed Eric and slammed him to the ground. Gill struck Viper in the chest, but Viper was still injured from her fight with Q as down on her knees.

"Damn it I don't think I can keep this up." She struggled to fight on.

Chun Li started attacking Gill with multiple attacks. As Chun Li launched her kick Gill caught the attack and headbutt Chun Li. Gill pounded on Chun Li and with a full barrage of powerful punches and threw her to the wall.

Gill laughed sinisterly over Eric, Chun Li and Viper's efforts to defeat him. "I must say, you have provided great entertainment for me, but you are nowhere even close to defeating a God." He laughed.

"This guy sure is full of himself." Eric muttered.

Chun Li threw a weak punch at Gill still hurt from his attack. "For the sake of your mission, you want me to fall?" Gill inquired. Gill started to attack Chun Li with multiple attacks.

Eric woke up still getting back on his feet. He noticed Chun Li being pounded on nonstop by Gill. Feeling a deep sense of caring he charged at him with rage attempting to save Chun Li at all cost.

"Leave her alone!" he exclaimed.

Gill threw a hard punch at Eric, but he caught his attack breaking a sweat as Gill elemental powers was negated from Eric grip. Eric's eyes grew bright white as a white aura surrounded his entire body. Eric released multiple rounds of punches to Gill as Gill was unable to block his blows.

Gill tried to brush Eric off with light wave attacks, but Eric's aura negated his abilities as he continued his assault on Gill.

"You claim to be a God?" Eric asked. Eric focused all of his immense energy in one fist going finish off Gill in one single blow. As his fist connect it created a devastating impact.

"_So much power, how could this be_?" Gill muttered as he fainted in defeat.

Eric caught his breath as the aura had disappeared. He rushed to Chun Li to check on her condition fearing for her life.

"You did it." she said.

Gill then woke up in a anger rage and threw an ice spear towards Chun Li. Eric quickly stood in front of her to block the spear, but it had already struck him in the stomach. Eric pulled out the ice spear from within him as he collapsed on the ground. She tore off a part of her sash to stop the bleeding.

"Eric!" she cried.

Viper quickly rushed to Gill and struck him with a hard powerful kicking putting him down for good.

"That will teach you to stay down. See you in hell." Viper said as her fist electrified with power and delivered the killing blow against Gill.

Chun Li held Eric in her arms as Eric lied unconscious stricken from the spear.

Minutes later she didn't feel a pulse from him as tears begin to run down her eyes fearing that he'd be dead. Viper walked up to Chun Li injured feeling empathy for her loss.

"He was a courageous one, I'll tell you that." Viper said.

Eric's hand reached up to Chun Li's tapping her face. Chun Li was deeply shocked over the outcome both happy that Eric was alive but surprised that he was alive and well.

"I told you I'll protect that pretty face of yours." Eric reminded.

She held him in her arms deeply happy that he was alive.

"It's a miracle." Viper smiled.

A few weeks later after the destruction of the Illuminati's the three street fighters went home. Viper returned home to America as she stood by the house tired from work. Viper's daughter Lauren knocked on her car window glad to see her.

"Mommy, mommy, I didn't know you were coming home today." Viper's daughter Lauren called out. As the car door open Lauren leaped up for a hug.

"Well, what do we have here looks like a baby, but I never seen a baby this big before." Viper replied.

"I missed you mommy, and I love you." Lauren said.

"I love you too Lauren." She replied.

Chun Li returned home spending time with the kids teaching them her fighting moves.

"You have to take your stance and keep your balance." She instructed.

"Hey Chun Li, you mind if I have a moment?" Eric asked.

"Continue working on your stances kids." She ordered.

Eric took Chun Li out back so they can take privately.

"So what's up Eric?" she asked.

Eric cleared his throat. "Chun Li, I've enjoyed working alongside you on your missions as well as spending time with you. But now I want our moments to last together between us. I won't be with you now and forever, so that I may have someone special that I'm fighting for." Eric explained.

"I'm not very good at these things." He admitted. He got on one knee and held a little box containing a diamond ring inside.

"Will you…marry me?" Eric asked nervously.

Chun Li stood blushing frozen from Eric proposal as she held her hand over her mouth.

She turned her back from Eric. "No," she replied. Eric held his head down in shame getting the impression Chun Li turned him down

"Not until you promise me one thing." She said. "Don't die Eric, at least not before I do." She turned her around facing Eric as a tear run down her face happy.

Eric nodded his head agreeing with her request. She held her hand towards Eric offering her hand to him as he slipped the ring on her finger.

As the two were about to share a kiss the kids cheered for Chun Li's proposal as they were eavesdropping on them. The two lovers turned around and found the kids as they blushed with embarrassment.


	24. Before the engagement

Chun Li and Po Lin had coffee together hanging out until she told Po Lin her good news.

"Holy crap, are you serious?" Po Lin inquired shocked after hearing about Chun Li's proposal. Chun Li nodded her head happily as she showed Po Lin her ring on her finger.

"He propose to me days ago, even I was shocked, but very flattered all the same." Chun Li said.

Po Lin smiled happy for her proposal. "I'm so proud of you, so you can count on me to be there for your wedding." Po Lin said placing her on Chun Li's.

"Off course your invited Po Lin, you're my best friend." She replied.

"Who else are you going to invite?" Po Lin asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of Guile and Cammy, I have yet to find out the others, so I'll send a post card to them. I want the wedding to be special." She said.

"How about I help you find a proper wedding dress, I mean with those thunder thighs of yours, I'm sure it will be quite a challenge?" She offered. Chun Li rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Um, sure thing." She replied.

"How exciting my little boy is growing up to manhood. Retsu replied hearing the news of Eric and Chun Li's wedding.

"That's right master, I propose to her and I'm sticking with her." Eric said.

Retsu laughed at Eric. "What a shame to those other girls out there you flirted with?" he joked.

"I am glad to hear you are settling down my son, I'm proud of you for meeting a lovely lady to keep and I'm sure your mother will be." Retsu commented.

Retsu placed his hand on Eric's shoulder. "I'll will support you on this wedding, so be prepared." Retsu said handing Eric some cash to support his wedding.

"Thanks old man." Eric thanked.

Chun Li and Eric walked hand and hand walking through the fountain park that afternoon together going out on a date before the wedding.

"What happen to all Gill's followers." Eric asked.

"All the cult members have been disbanded, so without a leader they are powerless Gill and Urien are dead. We can be assured they will not plan a counter attack." Chun Li replied.

"I guess you could not be away from me for one day or so." She teased.

"I can't help it, that I'm in love with you and do what it takes to be with you?" Eric deafened.

Chun Li laughed at Eric answer as she halted his lip stopping him. "I know Eric; like I said before I'm glad I met you."

Eric scratched his cheek in nervousness. "Anyway, how does it feel to finally live a life as an ordinary girl now just like you've always wanted?" Eric asked.

"Now that the threat is finally over people can live in peace now that the criminal organization is known as Shadaloo and S.I.N is gone as well as the Illuminati. No one will have to suffer anymore, so I am happy." Chun Li replied.

"By the way, would you like to meet my mother?" Eric offered.

The two couples went to the cemetery as they preyed upon Eric's mother giving their respects. "I have found someone to spend my life with mom. She is charming, lovely and very beautiful." Eric said.

"It's an honor to meet you ma'am, and don't worry I'll take good care of your son." Chun Li said. Both of them placed flowers upon her grave saying their final farewell.

"I bet your mother was a nice beautiful person deep inside despite her recent dealings with Shadaloo." Chun Li admired the photo.

"As far as I can remember her name was Hisako Xiang and she always cared about people while supporting her business she often gave to the orphanage and homeless people and heck, even helping out recovering drug attics." Eric said.

"By the way, you never told me how your mother was like." Eric reminded.

"To be honest with you Eric, I…never knew my own mother. My father was all I hand in this lifetime right before his demise. He was a well respected police officer, and I looked up to him so much that the very thought of my mother haven't really cross my mind, but now after seeing how strong your mother was it makes me wish I've gotten to know mine." Chun Li explained.

"From this day forward I take my mother's last name. My name now is Eric Xiang." He announced.

"To think I'm going to be Chun Li Xiang in a few months." Chun Li chuckled looking at her engagement ring.

"Come on, we should start by sending out some invitations to your friends, since I don't have much friends to invite." Eric suggested.

"Have you planned out our honeymoon?" she asked.

"Yep, I did." Eric answered.

"Where is it being taken place?" Chun Li asked excited.

"It would not be a secret anymore if I tell you now my dear, but it is special." Eric winked.

Chun Li grew suspicions of Eric's plan. "Oh come on, your already going to keep secrets from your soon to be wife." She begged linking onto Eric's arm trying to convince him to talk.

"Oh no more criminals are on the loose." Eric cried looking the other direction. Chun Li quickly turned around to prepare for battle, but there was nobody behind as Eric took off running from Chun Li getting away from her.

"Hey wise guy, you're not getting away from me that easily." Chun Li cried as she started chasing after Eric. She released that Eric was too fast for her as she cut a corner and launched a tackle at Eric pinning him down.

Eric chuckled as he slipped through Chun Li's grasp and threw Chun Li over his shoulder. They both got on guard into their fighting stance preparing to fight. The charged at each other with full force matching blow for blow. Eric slipped through Chun Li's massive kicks like it was wind. He then caught her leg as he was prepared to make a counter attack until Chun Li struck him with her other leg.

Eric charged for a counter launching multiple attacks at Chun Li. Chun Li countered with her multiple kicks as the two were evenly matched on skill power. Both fighters barrage continued both fighters started to put up their defense matching blow for blow.

The two fighters then took a step back to catch their breath as they prepared for a final assault. Both fighters launched their most powerful kick clashing against each other.

That nigh Eric and Chun Li laughed together lying on the grass looking at the bright stars after their fight.

"I remember this was the first time we met." Eric reminisced.

"Yeah, how I completely got the wrong impression of you." Chun Li remembered. Chun Li rolled up to Eric pinning him down as Eric struggled to break free but was unable to move. Chun Li smiled as she closed in for a passionate kiss to Eric.

"I guess it was time I took the alternative." Chun Li winked blushing.

That night later Eric and Chun Li were in bed together embracing each other in affectionate sexual arousal as their lips connected with each other. Desire took over in both of them as their hearts raced pressing their chest against each other.

Eric took down on Chun Li's ox horns releasing her hair down.

"You're beautiful this way." He confessed.

"I love you." Chun Li whispered moaning in Eric's ear.

**Epilogue coming up next….**


	25. Wedding and Epilogue

Two months later Chun Li was in the dressing room preparing her wedding dress as Po Lin assisted her.

"I still can't believe this is happening, I never thought you'd get there before me. I am so jealous." Po Lin admired Chun Li.

Po Lin grasped Chun Li's shoulders. "You look beautiful." She complimented.

Chun Li blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror in her lovely wedding dress. "_Father, if only you can see me now_." she thought smiling looking up at the bright blue sky. Po Lin finished with the final touch putting the veil over Chun Li.

"Well, I suppose I'll see everyone inside." Po Lin said.

Po Lin led most of the guest in arriving with wedding gifts. First who arrived were Guile and his family along with Cammy.

"It would seem like Chun Li is settling down getting married. I can't believe this." Cammy said.

"Yeah, and who would have thought it'd be that goofball she was marrying." Guile replied.

Guile's daughter pulled on his arm trying to bring him in. "Daddy, come on, we don't want to miss the big wedding with your friend." Amy scowled.

"Al right Amy I'm coming." Guile replied.

"Okay everyone right this way, the big wedding will be here." Po Lin instructed.

Fei Long, Yun and Yang arrived second at the wedding with gifts tribute to their late master Gen. "I just hope this wedding doesn't intend to drag on like the other weddings." Yun complained.

"Oh stop complaining Yun after all its Chun Li we're talking about getting married and all." Yang shot back.

Third arrival was Ken and his wife along with his son Mel along with Sakura arriving with their wedding gifts. "This is so exciting, I can't believe this." Sakura cheered.

Forth arrival was Abel and Retsu very honored to be at the wedding. Both had wedding gifts in their hands. "They all grow up so fast." Retsu admired. "I wish I had memories of my childhood, so I could find out who I really am." Abel hoped.

"Yay," Ming cried leading the rest of the kids in the wedding exciting for Chun Li.

While Po Lin was leading the guest in little did she know that she was being watched and monitored by one of Bison's Dolls hidden outside?

"Target has been sighted sir. They are here." The Doll reported.

"Excellent, this is perfect time to attack. Assemble all your forces and be ready to strike." The boss ordered.

Meanwhile as the wedding ceremony was about to begin Eric waited at the main hall for his lovely bride. Chun Li arrived through the front door linked with Guile leading her in right to Eric's side. Eric was dazzled by her beauty that he was at a loss for words.

The minister cleared his throat about make an announcement. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this beautiful couple in lovely couple in holy matrimony in hopes for a bright future together." He announced.

"So on that we will…" before the minister could finish an interruption came at the wedding with Yun clashing in stricken from a sudden attack that drew everyone's attention.

Chun Li quickly rushed to his aid. "Yun, what happened?" she asked.

A bunch of smoke bombs went crashing in disrupting the ceremony stunning everyone for a short time. At the front door appeared a guy in a hooded cloak with a group a henchmen and Bison's eleven remaining dolls.

"Greeting one and all, hope I didn't miss the cake and ice cream!" He greeted.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Oh I would tell you, but that would be a total waste of time. It doesn't matter now that your own wedding will be your own demise." He answered.

He raised his arm at everyone. "Attack!" he exclaimed.

The dolls and henchmen begin to attack as everyone of the guest defended against their assault fighting off against the henchmen and dolls. Chun Li charged at the cloaked leader with a jump kick, but he grabbed her leg and struck it numbing her leg.

Eric grabbed the cloak guy from behind and pulled the cloak from the man revealing Kahndora in cyber form revitalized.

"Kahndora, aren't you suppose to be dead?" Chun Li inquired surprised at Kahndora.

Kahndora grinned sinisterly. "Originally perhaps, but before the destruction of Shadaloo I went through some massive last minute surgery improving my capabilities." Kahndora as he used his power to push the two couples back.

"You pick the wrong wedding to crash Kahndora!" Eric exclaimed.

"You'll regret this on our special day." She shouted.

Everyone was able to hold their own against the henchmen, but the dolls were able to match them. "Targets must be eliminated at all cost." The doll said. She set a bomb down to detonate.

"Crap, this can't be good. Everybody get out of the building quickly!" Eric ordered.

Everyone evacuated the building as the bomb exploded standing in the open field. The Dolls and the Shadaloo henchmen surrounded them preparing to strike.

"Take them down, and leave no prisoner!" Kahndora ordered.

"Bring it on!" Sakura cried. Both Ken and Sakura delivered a fast uppercut punch against two of the Dolls.

"Flash kick!" Guile shouted for a powerful kick against one of the Dolls.

Fei Long, Yun and Yang fought off the henchmen with their speed and agility. "Hah, you guys are pathetic." Yun mocked. A doll ambushed suddenly Yun from behind about to finish him off with her katana. Yang quickly saved Yun pushing her off.

Juni and Juli were about to attack until Cammy held them back. "Take care of the rest; I'll handle them." Cammy ordered.

"I'm sorry, but this going to hurt me as much as it hurts you, if you're still in there?" Cammy said.

Juni and Juli charged at Cammy. "Cannon spike!" Cammy countered them with a powerful kick to their ribs putting them down. Cammy then landed on one knee as the attack put a strain on her legs.

"Guile are you alright?" Guile asked rushing to her aid.

"Yes, I'm just suffered a bit of strain from that attack. Those two should have a concussion." She answered.

A doll then launched Chun Li armed with a claw; however, E Honda quickly saved her by landed on the doll. "Hope I didn't miss the party, oh and congrats from the Sumo club." E Honda said handing Chun Li his wedding gift.

Eric went in for multiple strikes against Kahndora, but Kahndora continued to counter him with stun moves of his own. He punched right in the face, but it's didn't even faze him. "Tsk, I barely felt a thing that all you got." Kahndora taunted.

"Eric, avoid Kahndora's blows at all cost, because they are as deadly as Gen's fighting style." Chun Li warned.

Kahndora caught Eric's attack and delivered a devastating thrust punch pushing Eric back.

"Eric," Chun Li cried rushing to Eric's aid.

"You're not going to get away with this Kahndora." She scowled.

"Humph, you cannot hope to beat me little girl." Kahndora taunted.

Chun Li charged at Kahndora releasing a barrage of kicks against him. Kahndora block all of her blows without breaking a sweat.

"Same trick will not work twice my dear, no matter how many legs you throw at me." Kahndora exclaimed. He thrashed Chun Li for a countered attack. He approached her closely about to finish her off.

Eric shot a powerful projectile attack against Kahndora. "Keep your hands away from my wife!" Eric shouted. Eric caught Kahndora's arm as Chun Li delivered a quick kick against Kahndora weakening his strength.

"Ugh, you bitch you're going to pay for that." Kahndora shouted.

Kahndora attacked Chun Li in an angry rage as she was unable to defend against his barrage assault. Eric then launched at Kahndora from behind grabbing his arm and breaking it in submission. He then twisted around snapped Kahndora's leg.

"No, I'm losing control." Kahndora was pinned down to the ground as his systems began to short circuit. As his systems begin to short circuit, so did his control over Bison's mindless dolls.

"This will finish you off, try and dodge this!" Chun Li exclaimed. She charged at Kahndora performing rapid kicks from one leg to the other. She then launched him in the air with a spinning kick attack and then finished him off with a double legged kick upward.

Kahndora lied unconscious after the pounding Chun Li gave him. Eric placed his hand on her shoulder to ease her tension. She quickly hugged Eric happy the situation was over.

"Hey, what's the hold up, you're not going to let a few crashers ruin the wedding aren't you?" E Honda inquired holding the unconscious dolls.

"Yes indeed, perhaps the wedding needs more outdoor scenery in order." Retsu suggested.

Later on that evening the wedding took place on a beach by a beautiful sunset as the minister said his final vows. Chun Li and Eric concluded with a final kiss as everyone cheered for them finally being together. She then threw her flower bouquet as Sakura quickly caught it performing a front flip.

"Yeah, I caught it!" she cheered.

The next day Chun Li and Eric was on a romantic cruise for their honeymoon. Chun Li stared at the lovely sunset with passion wearing a beautiful white sun dress with a hat.

"Good morning beautiful, enjoying the view?" He greeted with a morning kiss embracing her in his arms watching the sunset with her.

She placed her hand on Eric's. "I've been thinking Eric, I finally realized what my true fight should be…for the mother of our country that my father tried to protect." She said. "For all the warm hearted people I've met throughout the world, I have decided to teach those young kids the true meaning of strength and beauty. This is the purpose of my life and my future along with my dear loving husband."

"I will use my fist to create a new tomorrow." Chun Li concluded.

Eric placed his hands on her cheering her on. "There is no doubt in my mind that you would be an excellent mentor to these kids. We will use our fist to create a new tomorrow my beautiful spring beauty." Eric said. The two concluded as their lips locked with a final kiss beyond the nice sunset.

* * *

**Author's note:** Final got it done, here is the conclusion you've been waiting for. Hope you guys enjoyed the story, so as usual read, comment and review give your overall thoughts. Thank you for your interest and following up with the story.


	26. Chun Li Christmas story

**Author's note: This is my first attempt at a Street Fighter Christmas story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

That afternoon on Christmas Eve Chun Li instructed the kids at the temple teaching her fighting style to them.

"Maintain your balance and stability and you should keep your stance in order." Chun Li instructed.

"You mean like this." Ming asked performing some stances.

"Correct, by maintaining that form you should be able to not have any openings in your defense as least that was once what my master had taught me as long as you do this then you should have to no problem countering your foes." She continued to instruct.

"Hey kids, I'm back, now who wants to help decorate the tree?" Eric called out as him and the temple monk carried the tree.

"Yay Christmas tree!" The kids exclaimed in happiness.

Eric set the tree down inside the kids quickly rushed to Eric's aid to help put the Christmas tree together. The kids grabbed all sorts of ornaments to decorate the tree. Chun Li put her arm around Eric's shoulder also happy for the kids.

"Whiew, it was definitely not easy finding a Christmas tree in the market." Eric scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to put you through all the trouble." Chun Li apologized.

"Hey, anything for my lovely lady." Eric replied with kind smile.

"By the way, I think it's time we you know what." Chun Li whispered reminding Eric. Eric nodded his head in reply knowing what Chun Li was referring to.

That late afternoon Chun Li checked out a local toy store in a mall figuring out what the kids at the temple would like.

"I really can't decide, what do you think Eric?" Chun Li asked.

"Um, I'm sure they would like anything you give them regardless." He guessed.

"Gee, some help you are I thought after flirting with so many women that you would at least have a clue." Chun Li grumbled.

"Well sorry…I never got as far as kids go back then and besides what I suggest is most likely flowers, and diamond jewelry." Eric said.

"You idiot, that's what women like, you're going to need a full understanding on…" Chun Li sentence was interrupted when she heard a alarm go off at a local store across the street.

The two quickly rushed to the store across the street to find out what was going on and discovered a few thugs broke out of a store with a fist full of cash trying to make a full escape as the alarm had went off.

"Damn it all, we got to get out of here before the cops show up!" A thug exclaimed.

"Hey boys, do you mind if I have some of the profits?" Eric asked noticing the bank robbers.

"You going to wish you didn't see us." The thug threatened pulling out his gun.

Chun Li appeared behind the thugs with a powerful heel kick knocking them completely unconscious.

"Man, and on a special holiday of all days. They are still up to no good." Chun Li scoffed.

A thug came at Chun Li from behind with an Uzi gun about to strike her down until Eric pushed her out of the way.

"Stay out of our way you bitch!" the thug exclaimed.

The thug continued to fire trying get rid of Chun Li and Eric as they ducked for cover. The rest of the thugs quickly escaped with a getaway truck.

"Got to say, robbing a toy store is new low for these criminal lowlife scum." Eric complimented.

"Come on, we have to go after them!" She exclaimed.

"Once we got all this lot, we'll be the richest bastards in town and the criminal empire will have no choice but to worship us." The thug announced.

"Yeah, we'll be the next big name compared to Shadaloo and S.I.N." the thug's said.

Chun Li and Eric went after the thugs in car in pursuit of their trial.

"Damn it, they sure are persistent. Well this will show them." The thug exclaimed.

One thug continued to drive as the second thug took out his Uzi gun and started firing at Eric and Chun Li. Eric drove around the thugs to avoid the bullets.

"Come on we have to lose them or we'll never be out of danger." The thug commanded.

"I'm trying, I'm trying, but they won't stay down." The second thug shouted.

Another thug came out of the back and threw multiple grenades at them, but Eric swerved around the grenades avoiding their blows.

"Damn it, just freaking die already!" They shouted shooting multiple rounds of bullets at them trying to stop Eric and Chun Li from being on their trial even further.

"These guys aren't going to let up no matter what we do." Eric said.

"Then I suppose it's time we do." Chun suggested having a plan.

The thugs continued to fire at them until they finally shot them as their vehicle started to slow down. The thugs cheered thinking that they got Chun Li and Eric off their back.

"Yay baby, we did it, we finally got that no good crazy bitch off our back. We did what Bison and Seth failed to do. We'll be the new crime lords this world has ever known!" The thugs cheered.

Eric and Chun Li appeared in front of the thugs as the two focused their energy on their projectile attack and struck the thugs truck destroying the engine rendering the truck paralyzed.

"We won't go down so easy, you bitch!" the thug exclaimed.

Chun Li and Eric quickly took down the thugs without breaking a sweat leaving them over to the police all tied up.

"Ugh, just you wait, we'll be the next big name to Shadaloo and S.I.N." the thug shot back.

"If you guys were big names then you would not be captured to easily." Eric teased.

"You guys are a joke for trying to run your own criminal empire." Chun Li said.

"To think criminals would be able to commit a crime and on Christmas Eve of all days." Chun Li complained.

"Hey, look at the bright side; they weren't working for something major just a bunch of loser low lives." Eric assured.

"Yeah, but I still didn't find out what to get the kids." Chun Li grumbled.

"Hey, how about over there?" Eric pointed to a little shop.

That night Chun Li and Eric returned back to the temple with a box full of refreshments and gifts for the kids surprising them.

"Hey there kids, did you miss us, so who's up for some cookies and orange juice?" Eric asked.

"Leave it up to you to encourage these kids Eric, honestly." She said.

"Eric is giving Chun Li too much trouble again, let's go get him!" Ming announced.

"Hey, wait a minute." Eric defended.

The kids tackled Eric down using Chun Li's techniques as Chun Li was impressed of how they learned her moves so fast laughing at his defeat.

"This isn't fair, Chun Li help your fellow husband out." Eric begged.

"Hah, hah, hah, in a minute Eric." She giggled as she stood there and enjoyed Eric playing with the kids.

Christmas day, Chun Li and Eric started handing out gifts to the kids.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Eric greeted.

"Hope you enjoy you gifts kids!" Chun Li greeted wearing a female Santa outfit.

The kids opened up their gifts and revealed replicas of their favorite street fighters.

"This is so Awesome!" they exclaimed.

"Hey Chun Li, this is for you." Eric offered Chun Li a gift. When she opened up the gift it revealed two new fighting bracelets. She then began to feel very nostalgic about her father giving her fighting bracelets for the first time in empathy.

"I'm so sorry did you not like it?" Eric asked concern for her.

"No Eric, it's not that at all." She replied softly.

"I…figure your other ones were getting really worn out, so I figure you'll be in need of some new ones. I guess you can't part with your old ones so easily since they were given by your father." Eric muttered rubbing the back of his head nervously. Eric tried to take them back, but Chun Li easily put them on without a second thought and taken off her old bracelets

"I love them Eric." Chun Li smiled.

"But your other ones, they were your father's?" Eric muttered.

Chun Li quickly hugged Eric without second thoughts. "For years, I've been wearing them because I was so caught up in the past, but now that I have someone special, once again I can now forward to the future as long as you're in it. Thank you." She confessed.

Chun Li suddenly wrapped her arms around Eric tightly kissed him noticing the mistletoe above them around the moonlight.

"Merry Christmas my lovely spring beauty." Eric said.

"Merry Christmas my one and only husband." she replied.

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
